Quiero ver tus ojos
by Blue John
Summary: Jamás llegó a pensar Hermione que Harry, su mejor amigo, llegaría a convertirse en el amor de su vida. Sufrirá lo indecible para conseguir su amor, un camino que será realmente arduo y anegado de lágrimas.
1. Va de decisiones

Título: Va de decisiones Capítulo 1 Título: Va de decisiones

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Una de las clases más divertidas dirigidas por Harry acababa de llegar a su fin. Tal como les había dicho a los demás, y por encima de las renovadas quejas de Zacharias Smith, no aprenderían nada nuevo en aquella última clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Afuera, la nieve caía copiosamente formando remolinos en el aire, y un grueso manto algodonado cubría ya los terrenos y tejados de Hogwarts; una preciosa estampa invernal que en aquel momento quedaba totalmente rodeada por una densa oscuridad dadas las horas que eran. La Sala de los Menesteres estaba sencillamente decorada con bolas doradas y un delgado árbol iluminado por pequeñas hadas. De varias estanterías colgaban pequeñas ramas de muérdago que, en opinión de Luna Lovegood, estaban infestadas de nargles. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría seguir aguantando las excentricidades de esa chica.

La mayoría de los chicos y chicas habían abandonado ya la habitación por la puerta que daba al pasillo del séptimo piso donde colgaba el tapiz de los trols bailarines. Hermione echó un último vistazo a la sala antes de salir. Harry se había quedado rezagado colocando y ordenando cojines sin necesidad, pues ella misma lo había recogido todo con un sencillo movimiento de su varita; sin embargo, Harry no parecía haberse fijado en ello. Más bien no parecía tener ojos nada más que para aquella chica de cabello negro largo recogido en una extensa cola de caballo que tanto le atraía desde hacía un año; la chica con la que tanto se había sonrojado durante las reuniones del ED. Cho Chang se había entretenido también a propósito, y Hermione intuyó lo que podría pasar. ¿Debía actuar entonces? ¿Tendría valor para interrumpir un encuentro que, sin haberlo hablado siquiera, ya estaba planeado? Ya sólo estaban ellos tres en el interior de la sala. Cho se había girado hacia la pared mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus delicadas mejillas. Hermione, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta causado por la frustración y angustia de aquel momento, comprendió que aquel no era el momento. Preguntándose con cierta amargura si alguna vez sería el momento, salió sigilosamente por la puerta dejando a solas a Harry y Cho.

Hermione sintió ganas de echar a correr, de llegar a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla durante horas, donde pudiera convertir su amargura en lágrimas y despejar su mente de tanta confusión.

Así lo hizo.

Aun sabiendo que no les estaba permitido estar fuera de sus salas comunes más tarde de las nueve de la noche, Hermione corrió y atravesó pasillos y atajos, dejó atrás aulas vacías y bajó la escalinata de mármol consciente del ruido que provocaban sus pasos en el silencio de la noche. El vestíbulo se encontraba en penumbra, iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de dos antorchas situadas a ambos lados de la puerta del Gran Comedor. La chica llegó hasta el pie de las altas puertas de roble y abrió con dificultad una de ellas, lo justo para colarse por el hueco y salir a los nevados y gélidos terrenos sin ningún otro abrigo que su túnica de invierno, algo más cálida de lo habitual, pero no lo suficiente como para resguardarla del viento helado. Sin embargo, Hermione sintió que necesitaba despejarse por completo, por lo que no cedió ante la copiosa nevada y cerró con cuidado hasta que quedó sumergida en la más fría oscuridad.

_¡Lumos volatilem! _–susurró Hermione al tiempo que cuatro puntitos de luz plateada salían de su varita y comenzaban a revolotear alrededor de ella emitiendo una luz débil, lo justo para saber por dónde iba.

Con la nieve hasta las rodillas y la cara entumecida por el frío, Hermione comenzó a descender por la ladera hasta llegar a orillas del lago negro, entonces cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo. Se sentó en la orilla y apoyó los pies en la lisa superficie de hielo mientras la nieve se le iba posando con suavidad; pomposos copos de nieve se apoyaban en los mechones de rizado pelo castaño que escapaban de la capucha: la chica había agachado la cabeza, totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Todos sus sentimientos hacia Harry parecieron florecer de repente, incluso antes de poder controlarlos. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan únicos y significativos, parecían mirarla desde el interior del lago. Recordó el momento, casi dos años atrás, en el que Harry y ella esperaron en el umbral del bosque prohibido tras haber rescatado a Buckbeak. Pese a la angustia y el miedo de aquel momento, recordaba que ambos habían mantenido una interesante conversación, durante la cuál se había fijado bastante en él... Sentada como estaba a la orilla del lago congelado, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que descubría el origen de aquel sentimiento. Desde entonces, un trocito de su mente siempre había estado destinado al chico. Pero, de la misma manera, ella sabía que Harry no sentía lo mismo; por muy buena amiga que la considerara, todo había quedado ahí...

Con sus catorce años de entonces y la esperanza perdida al saber que Harry seguía mirando embelesado a Cho, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por intentar olvidarlo, por intentar hacerse a la idea de que aquel camino que estaba recorriendo en el más absoluto secreto no tenía meta alguna. Siguió queriéndolo profundamente, preocupada por él en todo momento, dispuesta a defenderlo como ella sabía en cualquier momento. Pero tomar decisiones diferentes le pareció algo más inteligente y acertado.

Cuando el célebre Viktor Krum comenzó a fijarse en ella, vio en él la primera posibilidad de salir de la espiral emocional en la que estaba atrapada. "¿Por qué no?" se dijo pocas semanas antes del baile de Navidad cuando Krum, en un inglés vasto y prácticamente ininteligible, pero con un intento de elegante caballerosidad, la invitó a ser su pareja. Sin embargo, los tres primeros meses del curso habían resultado un fracaso en sus propósitos. Recordó a ron y su sutil intento de conseguir pareja fijándose en ella como último recurso: "Hermione... tú, eres chica..." había dicho. Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma en ese instante, fue capaz de descubrir que detrás del enfado que se apoderó de ella existía otra extraña razón, algo que se alejaba mucho del descaro de Ron. Porque, en el fondo, ella no se habría sentido tan ofendida si hubiese sido Harry el que la hubiera invitado de aquella tosca manera. Krum no resultó ser nadie que pudiera sustituir, ni mucho menos, a alguien como Harry; demasiado lejos quedaba de alguien con quien había convivido durante casi cuatro años. Llegó a asentirse avergonzada cuando, después de la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, soñó con que hubieran sido las manos de Harry las que la hubieran liberado de aquel lugar, como si le hubieran salvado la vida a punto de hundirse en el lago en el seguía apoyando sus helados pies en el presente. Hermione no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa nostálgica que contrastaba con la tristeza de sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Recordaba, también durante aquel cuarto curso, haber llorado por Harry durante varias noches bajo el amparo de las sábanas, obligada a callar sus sollozos para no despertar a Lavender y Parvati, con quienes no estaba dispuesta a compartir sentimientos de ese calibre. Las palabras de Sirius que habían sonado por toda la sala común procedentes de la chimenea, hirieron su interior como si le hubieran sido marcadas a fuego: "... muchos han muerto durante este torneo, Harry..." ¡Cuánto había sufrido durante aquel curso por él! Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory apareció ante los ojos del público y los sollozos de Cho se escucharon como el lejano sonido de las campanas de un pueblo en medio del silencio de la noche, su angustia creció al imaginarse a Harry tendido sobre el crujiente césped con los ojos mirando sin ver y un hilo de sangre saliendo por una comisura de su boca... Y aunque todo aquello no fue así, su corazón volvió a latir con fiereza al darse ella cuenta del sufrimiento por el que Harry habría pasado dondequiera que hubiese estado. Con la necesidad de protegerse con el calor de alguien estando de pie en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch observando la escena de horror, se abrazó a Ron llorando desconsoladamente, horror y alivio mezclados en un amargo sentimiento que escapó a su control.

Uno de los peores momentos, sin lugar a dudas, resultó ser el vivido el pasado agosto, cuando Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place sediento de noticias. Recordó haber roto en lágrimas intentando hacer entender a Harry que ellos, Ron y ella, habían intentado ponerse constantemente en contacto con él, pero la frustración de Harry hizo que ella sintiera compasión. Aún así, siempre dudó sobre si Harry habría percibido esto. Desde entonces y hasta el presente, a sabiendas de que el chico pasaba por una difícil etapa tras el regreso de Lord Voldemort, Hermione sintió que ella sólo era feliz cuando Harry lo era. El enfado y odio que se habían apoderado del chico de aquella manera tan extraña como antinatural, parecían afectarla casi tanto como a él. Su intuición le decía que Harry había logrado algo de felicidad aquella noche, aunque pudo ser que su imaginación no hubiera sido capaz de recrear un beso, el primer beso que Harry habría dado y saboreado jamás. No obstante, la turbia conclusión parecía estar más cerca que nunca, y ella sabía que la debería asumir. Debía ser fuerte y callar todo amargo sentimiento, ya que al fin y al cabo y por encima de todo, quería que Harry fuese feliz. Y, ¿por qué apagar las luces que envolvían cálidamente a su amigo en un vano intento por conocerlo mejor? Tal como se perfilaban las cosas actualmente, ella sabía que Harry estaba contento, feliz con una profunda amistad que sería para toda la vida. La batalla en la mente de Hermione entre una especie de estatismo y dinamismo, seguridad y riesgo, amistad y posible futura incomodidad, parecía amainar poco a poco. Le bastó con contestar mentalmente a una pregunta definitiva, quizás un poco precipitada y dolorosa, pero que acabaría por construir una barrera que ayudaría ambos a encontrar su propia felicidad. Lo sabía, y... ¡Qué duro era aceptarlo! Sin embargo, no podía desaprovechar el hecho de tomar una decisión inteligente. Sabía que, con el tiempo, ella terminaría superando las consecuencias de dicha elección; incluso podría llegar a sonreír, sin necesidad de forzar una sonrisa, en no mucho tiempo. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que, en el fondo, le gustaría que Harry se diera cuenta del silencioso sufrimiento por el que ella pasaba, e incluso que pudiera sentir una milésima parte del dolor emocional que estaba soportando. Al mismo tiempo, deseó que Cho Chang sintiera lo mismo.

Con algo de su ánimo recuperado, retiró las piernas del lago helado y se incorporó con cierta dificultad quitándose la nieve posada sobre ella. Con la nieve hasta las rodillas y las motitas de luz del hechizo pronunciado casi una hora atrás revoloteando alrededor de ella, Hermione volvió a encaminarse hacia el castillo pensando en ciertas palabras que debería pronunciar. La luz anaranjada proveniente de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid eran vagamente perceptibles en medio de la tormenta de nieve, aunque hasta ella llegó el olor a leña quemada desde la chimenea. Cuando hubo ascendido los escalones de piedra, pronunció el contraencatamiento _"¡Nox!"_ y las luces danzantes se desvanecieron lentamente dejándolo todo a oscuras.

Quince minutos después, Hermione llegó frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que dormitaba apoyada en un lateral. Tras soportar una pequeña rabieta de la dama por haber sido despertada, cruzó el umbral y se vio envuelta en una agradable atmósfera cálida y tranquila. Harry y Ron ocupaban las butacas de costumbre junto al fuego. Hermione se alegró de ver que no había nadie más allí.

Y, ¿cómo ha sido?- Ron le preguntaba a su amigo en ese instante, sonriendo pícaramente.

¿Qué?... ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Harry parecía sumamente agradecido por la presencia de la chica.

Me apetecía dar un paseo- contestó ella solemnemente, e inmediatamente después secó el bajo de su túnica con un complejo movimiento de su varita.

¿Un paseo? Hermione, sinceramente, ¿no crees que el tiempo ha refrescado un poco?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y ocupó una butaca vacía al mismo tiempo que Crookshanks se tumbaba en su regazo ronroneando. Ron, que había seguido con la mirada a la chica, pareció volver de su mundo y, con una sacudida, se volvió bruscamente hacia Harry.

Bueno, qué, ¿no nos vas a contar nada?

No sé, Ron, la verdad es que... no sé si ha salido bien... – Harry tenía la mirada ausente y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

¿Tan mal besas?- una nueva sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el pecoso rostro de Ron.

¡Oh, qué estupidez! - soltó Hermione de repente haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran con el entrecejo fruncido- Quiero decir que, si os habéis besado, es normal que no haya salido bien. Cho echa mucho de menos a Cedric y esto debe ser muy extraño para ella.

Cada palabra retumbaba en sus oídos y le hería las entrañas, pero sabía que debía seguir adelante. Hermione se levantó de la butaca y dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Antes de dar las buenas noches, se giró sobre sus talones para mirar aquellos ojos verdes. Notó que algo le subía por la garganta, al mismo tiempo que sentía un picor en los oídos. Con un último esfuerzo, habló con una voz suave pero segura.

Harry, Cho está preparada para que des un paso adelante. Te lo digo porque no ha parado de hablar de ti desde septiembre, y créeme, el baño de las chicas no es un buen lugar para contar secretos.- Hermione sonrió y lo mismo hizo Harry, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado por el hecho de que le estuvieran dando consejos de ese tipo.- Cho quiere que le pidas salir, Harry, y deberías hacerlo antes de que pase demasiado tiempo. Le gustas, y aunque sigue muy dolida por la pérdida de Cedric, creo que ha reunido fuerzas.

Harry posó su mirada en el suelo y ron lo miró con ojos soñolientos. Ante aquel silencio, Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta y se disponía a abrir la puerta de acceso cuando la voz de Harry le llegó desde la lejanía, o eso le pareció.

Hermione...

Ella volvió a girarse y vio aquellos ojos posados en su melancólica mirada. Notó un agudo cosquilleo en el estómago y un posterior vuelco. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

... gracias...

Con la más radiante sonrisa que le fue posible mostrar, Hermione abandonó definitivamente la sala común, temiendo que sus dos amigos pudieran haber percibido el sollozo que emanó profundamente de su interior poco antes de cruzar el umbral.

Envuelta ya en la calidez de sus mantas, la chica ahogó sus sollozos como pudo mientras las lágrimas acariciaban su rostro por segunda vez aquella noche. Conciliar el sueño fue una tarea imposible; no obstante, y pese haber sufrido más que nunca en todos aquellos años, Hermione sabía que acababa de tomar la mejor decisión de su vida.


	2. Entre sus lágrimas

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Título: Entre sus lágrimas

Autor: Jon Cadierno

La Navidad había llegado a Hogwarts, y con ella la marcha de la mayoría de los alumnos. La torre de Gryffindor estaba ahora prácticamente vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos de primer curso que jugaban al ajedrez mágico junto al fuego.

Hermione se sintió agotada, como si apenas hubiera dormido un par de horas en toda la noche. Tras quedarse un largo rato mirando lo alto de su cama adoselada, decidió hacer caso a su estómago y se levantó con la intención de tomarse un suculento desayuno. Parvati y Lavender se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares a pasar la Navidad, con lo que podría disfrutar de una reconfortante intimidad durante dos días, el tiempo que Harry, Ron y ella permanecerían en el colegio antes de ir a Grimmauld Place.

Harry...

Tras vestirse y colocarse la túnica y la bufanda (la temperatura en el interior del castillo bajaba considerablemente en invierno), Hermione se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana. Los cristales estaban congelados, aunque alcanzó a distinguir una cortina de nieve que caía con parsimonia. Cogió la varita de encima de su mesilla de noche y apuntó con ella al cristal de la ventana. Con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca, el hielo incrustado se disipó, dejándole ver con mayor nitidez el nevado paisaje. Pudo distinguir a Hagrid, el guardabosques, desenterrando las calabazas de la huerta cubierta de nieve; entrevió las blancas copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, y vislumbró la helada superficie del lago Negro, donde sólo unas horas antes había llorado por amor. Permaneció apoyada contra el alféizar de piedra hasta que el cristal volvió a empañarse. Hermione sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante la melancolía. Suspiró, se guardó la varita en el interior de la túnica y bajó las escaleras de caracol hasta la sala común. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Harry tras una noche en vela en la que su imagen la había invadido a ella con cada parpadeo. Sin embargo, ni Harry ni Ron la estaban esperando en la habitación común cuando entró. Es más, cuando la chica se disponía a cruzar el retrato para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, McGonagall la interceptó allí mismo.

Oh, señorita Granger, la estaba buscando. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Hermione siguió a la profesora a lo largo de varios pasillos hasta su despacho. La estancia era sencilla y ordenada, y un fuego caldeaba agradablemente la habitación. la profesora McGonagall le indicó que se sentara. Su rostro era serio y parecía preocupada. Hermione fue informada sobre el extraño sueño que Harry había tenido en plena madrugada, así como del ataque que el señor Weasley había sufrido en el Ministerio de Magia. Explicó la aparente relación que mantenían los dos sucesos, pero ella seguía sin poder asegurar que hubiera sido una visión real. Hermione supo, de esta manera, que Harry y los Weasley habían sido trasladados a Grimmauld Place, y que si así lo deseaba, ella sería transportada allí de inmediato. Así, tras desayunar apresuradamente y hacer su baúl lo más rápido que pudo, Hermione se dirigió al despacho de la profesora Umbridge, cuya chimenea era la única con acceso a la Red Flu.

Dolores Umbridge le cedió el paso al interior del despacho, doblemente ornamentado a causa de la Navidad. Un pequeño abeto situado entre os ventanas había sido decorado únicamente con bolas rosas y hadas brillantes, mientras que varias ramitas de acebo y muérdago colgaban de cualquier estantería. La mujer recorrió a Hermione con una mirada desaprobadora, hasta que se posó en los ojos de la chica. Ésta sostuvo la mirada a la profesora, la mujer más odiada en el colegio.

Sepa usted, señorita Granger, que voy a estar vigilándoles a usted y a sus dos amigos muy de cerca- dijo con su repugnante voz infantil al mismo tiempo que clavaba su rechoncho dedo índice en el pecho de la chica.- Llegué a saber por mí misma que estuvieron ustedes comunicándose con alguien por medio de la Red Flu. Sólo espero que, ahora que mi chimenea es la única con acceso a la red de comunicación, su brillante cabeza no ingenie nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse.

Hermione fulminó a la profesora con la mirada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no atacarla con su varita, pues el tono sarcástico que había utilizado al pronunciar la palabra "brillante" le estaba abrasando las entrañas. Ella solamente quería irse de allí y reunirse con todos, asegurarse de que el señor Weasley se recuperaba y que Harry se encontraba mejor. Se apartó bruscamente de la mujer e hizo todo lo necesario para crear las llamas verdes. Con una última visión de Dolores en medio de la estancia y de brazos cruzados, Hermione sintió que sus pies se elevaban y se vio rodeada por un torbellino de ceniza y colores.

Medio minuto después, se agachó para salir de la vieja chimenea en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que estaba obligado a servir a Sirius muy a su pesar, asomó la cabeza por detrás de una silla y escudriñó con la mirada a la recién llegada. Ella hizo caso omiso de las groserías que la criatura divulgó, y cualquier intento de entablar conversación con él fue nulo. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía estando convencida de que algún día conseguiría mantener una conversación civilizada con Kreacher.

Sirius entró en la cocina y mando salir al elfo. Él y Hermione se sentaron a una esquina de la mesa y comentaron lo sucedido mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla. Harry y los Weasley regresarían de San Mungo por la tarde, con lo que media hora después y dejando a Sirius al cargo de la comida, Hermione subió al cuarto que acostumbraba a utilizar con Ginny y se instaló. Su equipaje y Crookshanks ya estaban allí. Sacó al gato de la jaula de mimbre, se sentó en el alféizar y contempló el exterior mientras rascaba al gato detrás de las orejas. Poco tiempo después llegó a la conclusión de que la contemplación de aquella plaza medio abandonada, envuelta en una fría neblina y parcialmente cubierta de nieve no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Las lágrimas derramadas hacía solamente unas horas parecían seguir humedeciendo sus mejillas. El recuerdo de la decisión tomada era tan nítido como agrio. Debía convencerse de que la felicidad de Harry suponía la suya propia; esa era la conclusión que había conseguido animarla tras todas aquellas reflexiones, con los pies apoyados sobre una capa de hielo. Pero, ¿acaso no había sido demasiado dura consigo misma? ¿No se estaba martirizando por un asunto que le concernía tanto como a aquella a la que, estaba segura, Harry había besado? Estaba provocando una situación que rozaba lo antinatural, comenzaba a sufrir por la pérdida...

Hermione no bajó a comer con Sirius, y pasó el resto de la tarde tumbada sobre la cama hojeando algunos libros de clase. Finalmente eligió "Historia de Hogwarts", que lo había cogido de la biblioteca por enésima vez. Se sintió feliz, el mismo sentimiento que la había invadido cuando la carta lacrada de Hogwarts llegó a sus manos, lo mismo que había sentido al conocer que formaba parte de un mundo extraordinario, antaño inimaginable. Recordó a la perfección el día en que tuvo que trasladarse a King's Cross por primera vez, junto a sus padres. Traspasar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, sorprenderse con la cantidad de personas ataviadas con extrañas capas y sombreros, deleitarse con el esplendor del tren color escarlata, conocer a Harry y Ron, la ceremonia de selección... Todo aquello parecía quedar realmente lejos. Por otra parte, aunque el presente curso estuviera resultando mucho más duro y dificultoso que los cuatro anteriores, y dejando a un lado los más arduos y desgarradores momentos sufridos por ese sentimiento que concernía absolutamente al corazón, Hermione disfrutaba. El Ejército de Dumbledore, creado por ella misma y que se reunía clandestinamente para llevar a cabo la parte práctica de defensa que el Ministerio no aprobaba, había prosperado mucho desde la primera clase. Harry aseguraba que la gente mejoraba, en especial Neville, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. Atrás quedaba, por lo tanto, aquella Hermione tímida y cumplidora de cada regla o norma del internado. Pero, a su vez, a medida que esa timidez disminuía y la joven ampliaba su círculo amistoso, alguien había comenzado a ocupar parte de ella. En ese momento, notó un vuelco en el estómago, el mismo que solía sentir cuando Harry le daba las gracias por algo, cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos tan significativos o por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella.

Necesitaba verlo, saber que se encontraba bien, escuchar su voz...

Para alivio suyo, varias voces procedentes del vestíbulo acompañadas por los escalofriantes gritos e insultos de la señora Black anunciaron la llegada de Harry y los Weasley. Hermione, aún sentada en el ancho alféizar, oyó subir a Ron y los gemelos. Harry debía ir con ellos. Segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y Ginny, su mejor amiga, entró. Hermione no tardó en preguntar por la salud del señor Weasley, y sintió un verdadero alivio al conocer la noticia de que pronto se recuperaría. Ginny y ella se sentaron junto a la ventana, cada una apoyada contra cada uno de los lados de esta. Ambas se cubrieron con una gruesa y polvorienta manta, pues el frío del exterior empezaba a colarse dentro de la casa.

¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que Crookshanks saltaba sobre su regazo y se hacía un ovillo.

Ginny no contestó de inmediato. Miró a su amiga con gesto de preocupación y después desvió la mirada hacia el gato. Su larga y roja cabellera caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros, haciendo contraste con la blanca tez. Ginny informó a Hermione de que acababan de saber que Harry había visto el ataque al señor Weasley desde el interior de la serpiente, cosa que había alarmado al profesor Dumbledore.

No ha hablado durante todo el viaje hasta aquí. Nos esquivaba la mirada... Ha tratado de ocultarnos lo que vio para que no lo tomemos por el agresor de mi padre.

Hermione asintió vagamente. En aquel momento, su mente se trasladaba a dondequiera que Harry estuviese, sintiendo el sufrimiento que estaría ahora experimentando por creerse culpable del ataque. Quiso, con el poder de su imaginación, acercarse tímidamente a la cama donde el chico yacía sollozando, o eso era lo que la chica quiso imaginarse, para acariciarlo, sentirlo junto a ella, secar las lágrimas de su rostro...

Un maullido de Crookshanks le devolvió a la realidad. Ginny seguía acariciando al gato; no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había estado Hermione de allí.

Harry está en el piso de arriba, con Buckbeak.- dijo Ginny en voz baja sin apartar la vista del gato.

Hermione la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que Ginny sabía? Por un momento temió que sus sentimientos hubiesen podido ser percibidos tan fácilmente. Ginny había sentido algo especial por Harry durante cuatro años, durante los cuales apenas se había atrevido a hablarle. No obstante, desde el pasado verano, la pequeña de los Weasley parecía haber conseguido superar esa barrera y ahora se comportaba de una manera normal con él. La causa era que Ginny se había fijado en otro chico, Michael Corner, con el que llevaba varios meses saliendo. Hermione siguió reflexionando y llegó a la conclusión de que, ahora que Ginny no sentía por Harry nada más que una buena amistad, podría contar con ella para desahogarse en momentos como aquel. Sería extraño, desde luego, pero Ginny era su mejor amiga, y en ella podría encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione ya estaba preparada para abordar el tema, Ginny se le adelantó, aunque sus palabras hicieron que Hermione se callara las suyas. Quizá en otro momento...

He pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría hablar con él.- comentó Ginny mirando a su amiga.

S-sí, creo que iré.- contestó Hermione, algo nerviosa.- Intentaré hablar con él.

Ron, Fred, George y yo os esperaremos en la habitación de los chicos cuando bajéis.- siguió Ginny observando cómo su amiga se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.- conseguiremos animarlo.

Hermione sonrió. Deseaba más que nunca poder ver feliz a Harry, pues era así como ella conseguía su propia felicidad. Abandonó la habitación y se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo. Subió más y más escaleras y llegó al rellano del último piso. Kreacher estaba allí, observándola desde la oscuridad con ojos maliciosos.

Hola, Kreacher. Vengo a ver a Harry.

La sangresucia sigue hablando a Kreacher, pero la sangresucia no sabe que no es bienvenida en esta casa... oh, ya lo creo que no... - murmuró el elfo doméstico pasando junto a la chica sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione ignoró las palabras del elfo y avanzó sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la izquierda. La abrió con cuidado, entró, y vislumbró a Harry sentado bajo la ventana, por donde entraba una luz anaranjada procedente de las farolas y que era la única que iluminaba la habitación. Buckbeak estaba dormido cerca de Harry, quien acariciaba suavemente el pico de la criatura. Hermione cruzó la estancia haciendo que el eco de sus pasos resonara por toda la habitación, y se arrodilló junto a Harry. Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Ahora no era el momento de declarar ningún sentimiento, ahora era el momento de dirigirse a él como amiga, como la amiga que seguía siendo y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en cualquier cosa.

Harry, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Él siguió acariciando el pico del hipogrifo, como si no hubiera escuchado a Hermione, pero al cabo de unos segundos negó con la cabeza. La joven sintió verdadera lástima al contemplarlo allí sentado, con los ojos humedecidos y acurrucado contra la pared. Pero finalmente habló, y lo hizo con una voz tan cargada de sufrimiento que a Hermione se le partió el alma.

¿Quién soy Hermione? Ya no me reconozco, he hecho daño a una persona...

Harry- intervino Hermione con la voz quebrada- tú no has hecho daño a nadie, jamás lo harías.

No lo entiendes, Hermione, estás en peligro, todos lo estáis. ¿Qué ocurre si vuelvo a soñar algo parecido? ¿A quién atacaré esta vez?

No vas a atacar a nadie, Harry, tiene que haber una explicación... - ella no sabía cómo continuar, estaba paralizada.- Dumbledore tendrá una...

No quiero hablar con él.- le cortó Harry bruscamente.- No parezco preocuparle mucho.

Hermione decidió no intervenir. Aunque no conocía el origen ni la causa de lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido entre Harry y el director de Hogwarts, respetó sus palabras.

No puedo quedarme aquí- habló Harry en un tono más suave- no quiero haceros daño...

Pero aquello era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Harry no podía irse, era algo impensable. ¿Adónde pensaba ir? Estaría en peligro, en un peligro mayor del que podía imaginar. ¿Acaso pensaba ir a casa de sus tíos, donde viviría aislado del mundo al que verdaderamente pertenecía? No le dejaría marchar, no podría soportar separarse de él de aquella manera. Pese a que al principio no lo había dicho con mucha seguridad, se sintió convencida de que Dumbledore tendría una clara explicación que justificara lo ocurrido. Ella, Hermione, no pensaba quedarse parada viendo cómo Harry abandonaba Grimmauld Place, pues quién sabe cuándo volvería a verlo. En pocos segundos, todas aquellas cosas se le vinieron a la mente, pero ya era hora de que Harry conociera cuál era su opinión al respecto.

No puedes irte, Harry, no puedes abandonar a la Orden del Fénix así. Por favor, prométeme que hablarás con Dumbledore y...

Dumbledore está demasiado ocupado como para ocuparse de mí, no quiero molestarlo.

¡Basta, Harry!- gritó Hermione antes de que pudiera controlarse. Harry, algo avergonzado, miró a su amiga, a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban ya por las mejillas.- ¡Estás siendo estúpido! Aquí tienes la ayuda que necesitas y no afuera, donde estarías en grave peligro. Son tiempos muy difíciles y debemos permanecer unidos. Sé que me vas a decir que no sé cómo te sientes, pero sé que estás sufriendo, Harry, y no puedo soportar verte así...

Por un momento pensó que aquellas palabras habían sido algo arriesgadas, pero luego no le importó. Quería hacer que Harry entrara en razón sin ser demasiado explícita, mas deseaba decirle que no podría vivir lejos de él. Luego, tras unos tensos e incómodos segundos, ocurrió algo que entristeció aún más a Hermione, algo que hizo que sus lágrimas siguieran resbalando lentamente hasta perderse en la comisura de su boca. _Lágrimas que nacen y mueren en la melancolía dejándose ver tímidamente, como pequeñas perlas, antes de perder su significado y desaparecer tras haber dejado un rastro amargo. _

Harry miraba a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, y aquella fue la causa de su debilidad.

Perdóname, Hermione...

Pero ella no necesitó más palabras de disculpa. Estaba sufriendo por verlo así, y era difícil mantener la compostura observándolo así, débil y vulnerable. Hermione lo abrazó como no lo había hecho nunca, y sintió un extraño cosquilleo cuando Harry apoyó sus brazos sobre ella. Sintió las lágrimas de su amigo caer sobre su cuello; intentó calmar sus sollozos.

En aquel momento, y por encima de cualquier cosa, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para poder seguir abrazada a él durante largo rato. Quería seguir sintiendo sus lágrimas caer débilmente, quería seguir calmando sus sollozos, sentir su cuerpo contra ella, acogerlo en sus brazos.

No te vayas.


	3. Lluvia

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Título:Lluvia

Autor: Jon Cadierno

La Navidad llegó a su fin y con ello comenzó un nuevo trimestre en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George habían viajado hasta el castillo en el autobús noctámbulo, y en aquel momento, siendo el último día de las vacaciones, los seis ocupaban sus respectivas butacas junto al fuego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los gemelos contaban a Ginny sus nuevas ideas para la fabricación de sortilegios mágicos, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione debatían sobre las prohibiciones que, bajo aquella especie de dictadura, aumentarían durante el nuevo trimestre.

Pero había una persona que, en verdad, había dejado de atender a la conversación. La mente de Hermione no podía, ni aunque quisiera, dejar de trasladarse a la noche en la que había visto a Harry llorar, la noche en la que había sentido el impacto de sus lágrimas en su cuello. Y ahora, mientras ambos chicos hablaban animadamente sobre lo mucho que les gustaría que la profesora Umbridge pusiera a Snape en período de prueba, Hermione quedó hechizada por cada movimiento, cada carcajada, cada parte del ser cuyos ojos desprendían, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una intensa alegría. ¿Podría alguna vez olvidar la pureza de aquel color verde?

Cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansada, pues apenas había conseguido pegar ojo durante las noches que siguieron al abrazo. Harry era la causa de sus constantes desvelos; Harry hacía que las noches fueran eternas, y que la chica deseara ver la luz del alba para contar los minutos que restaban para volver a verle.

Un susurro la despertó. Ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común excepto Harry y ella misma. Él le sonreía. "Quiero decirte algo" decía después. Sus palabras parecían tan sinceras... "Yo también" quiso decir Hermione, aunque no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía contestar al chico. Era como si intentara hablar bajo el agua. Sentía que le faltaba aire, pero lo que más le angustiaba era el hecho de no poder contestarle. Él seguía hablando, mas Hermione no oía su voz. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Harry, que hasta entonces le había hablado desde la butaca contigua, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Parecía no reparar en la angustia que sentía. Se arrodilló junto a ella, le cogió una mano y la besó. Aquello no podía ser real...

Abrió los ojos. Ron y Harry seguían bromeando junto a ella, sin embargo, tanto los gemelos como Ginny se habían retirado ya, con lo que una vez más, se habían quedado solos. Hermione respiró hondo y se secó el sudor de la frente. Parecía haber sido tan real... Fingiendo tener mucho sueño, se despidió de sus dos amigos y subió a su habitación. Acurrucada en su cama adoselada, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por una próxima ventana, Hermione tuvo que ahogar sus sollozos para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Los días de enero transcurrieron sin demasiadas novedades, y el hecho de que el tiempo siguiera siendo gris, frío y lluvioso no ayudaba a mejorar sus sentimientos. El último fin de semana del mes se celebró una nueva reunión de los miembros del ED. Por primera vez en cuatro semanas, Hermione se sintió motivada, inspirada, con ganas de demostrar que no cedería ante la amenaza de Voldemort. Porque, pese a las batallas internas que nada tenían que ver con el bien y el mal, sino con la decisión de expresar o no sus sentimientos, siempre permanecería alerta. Al fin y al cabo, la idea de crear un grupo de defensa había sido suya, y aquellas reuniones debían ser provechosas e instructivas.

Cuando los veintiocho miembros se hubieron reunido, Harry les comunicó que pondrían en práctica el encantamiento patronus, algo que aumentó el júbilo de los presentes. Hermione practicó con Ron, y deleitó a todos con un magnífico patronus plateado con forma de nutria. Cuando Harry la felicitó no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero algo que poco tenía que ver con el agradecimiento se apoderó de ella al observar que Harry también sonreía a Cho. Una mezcla de rabia y frustración empezó a subirle por la garganta. Volvió a sentir ganas de echar a correr, gritar, suplicar a los cielos para que cesara aquel tormento... Su enfado hizo que le resultara imposible centrarse en un recuerdo feliz. Aquellos sentimientos se habían extinguido y ni siquiera parecían haber dejado huella.

Estaba completamente abstraída; no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En aquel momento, únicamente tenía ojos para una escena que le desgarró por dentro. Ya no era sangre lo que corría por sus venas, sino dolor. ¿Qué había sido de aquella Hermione paciente y tolerante? ¿Dónde quedaba aquella decisión tomada junto al lago que ahora se le presentaba más utópica que nunca? Cho era una extraña para Harry, pues apenas lo conocía. Nada podía saber de sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades, sus sufrimientos... jamás lo conocería mejor que ella, ni lo trataría como se lo merecía, con todo su amor y su ser.

Pero, ¿acaso Harry era consciente de aquel detalle? En aquel instante, el chico enseñaba a Cho el movimiento exacto de varita para conjurar un patronus, pero Hermione se fijó en que la alumna de Ravenclaw no para de sonreírle tontamente. Cuando Cho consiguió hacer aparecer un precioso cisne plateado, Harry le dedicó unas tiernas palabras, ella se ruborizó y se acercaron tímidamente hasta que se besaron. Era evidente que el beso alimentaba el poder del patronus, porque el cisne plateado brilló como nunca, eclipsando a los demás patronus que volaban o correteaban por la Sala de los Menesteres. El resto de alumnos observaban maravillados tanto la danza del cisne como el beso de la pareja, y algunas chicas aplaudieron. Pero aquello era demasiado para la poseedora del alma más desgarrada, para la joven que no pudo reprimir el llanto mientras algunos aplaudían y otros chiflaban divertidos.

Algo seguía creciendo dentro de ella, y sintió que no podría contenerlo durante mucho más tiempo. Camuflada entre los miembros del ED que intentaban atrapar al elegante cisne, Hermione notó que su furia se convertía en magia al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba a sí misma acariciando el cabello color azabache de Harry, completamente hipnotizada por el verde de sus ojos. Levantó la varita.

_¡Expecto patronum! _

A un cegador destello plateado le siguió el patronus más poderoso y nítido que jamás había logrado la chica conjurar. Este dio una vuelta a la Sala de los Menesteres y se abalanzó sobre el cisne que seguía danzando alrededor de Harry y Cho. Con un nuevo destello de luz blanca, ambos conjuros se extinguieron dejando confusos y sorprendidos a los presentes. Una vez se hubo extinguido la neblina plateada, Hermione observó el rostro de Harry, un auténtico cuadro en el que el desconcierto, el rubor y el enojo creaban un extraño conjunto.

Creo que deberíamos marcharnos, son las nueve.- comentó Ginny con ánimo de cortar aquella tensión.

Hermione agradeció estas palabras y aprovechó el revuelo para escabullirse. Se sentía igual que la noche en la que huyó a los terrenos nevados. Aligeró el paso y descendió hasta el quinto piso, donde se encerró en el baño de los prefectos. Había empezado a llover, y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las vidrieras iluminadas por la araña de luces de la estancia. Abrió los grifos para llenar aquella pequeña piscina de azulejos blancos, dejando que un intenso aroma a lila, azahar y jazmín invadiera cada recodo. La gran bañera se llenó de agua perfumada y un atractivo mar de burbujas. Hermione dejó su ropa junto a una de las vidrieras y se adentró en aquel placentero lugar, dando lentas brazadas y apartando con suavidad la gran cantidad de burbujas de colores. Cuando llegó al centro de la piscina, cogió todo el aire que pudo y se sumergió para descargar, con un grito que sólo ella pudo escuchar, toda la frustración que sentía. No quería derramar ni una sola lágrima, pues aguardaba ser fuerte y luchar. Salió a la superfici8e para recuperar aire y se dedicó a nadar y bucear hasta que se cansó. Cuando se sentó sobre una especie de estatua en mitad de la pequeña piscina, se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible olvidar la cara de desconcierto de Harry. ¿Qué habría pensado el chico sobre su comportamiento? Pensó que Harry merecía una explicación, pero pese a que seguía sin atreverse a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no le mentiría del todo. Lo último que quería era que Harry sufriera por su culpa, pero estaba convencida de que su amigo no conseguiría felicidad en brazos de Cho. Pensando en las palabras de disculpa que intentaría decirle a Harry, Hermione abandonó la acogedora estancia.

Creyó que la caldeada sala común estaría vacía, pues ya era más de medianoche; sin embargo, y tras soportar las quejas de la señora Gorda, observó que había alguien acurrucado en una butaca. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando distinguió el pelo color azabache de Harry. El chico no se giró cuando vio aparecer a su amiga. Miraba un espejo pequeño que sujetaba entre sus manos, algo que sorprendió a Hermione, ya que desconocía la procedencia de aquel objeto. Harry estaba pálido y tenía gotas de sudor en la frente. Antes de abordar el tema que le interesaba, la chica se sentó en una butaca junto a Harry.

¿Te encuentras bien? Ha sido la cicatriz, ¿verdad?

Harry, con voz débil, contó a Hermione que acababa de adentrarse en la mente de Voldemort, donde había visto cómo Rookwood le hablaba al Señor Tenebroso sobre algo que este buscaba. Cuando Harry relacionó la conversación con el arma que Voldemort buscaba, Hermione asintió, pues todo parecía tener sentido. En cambio, mostró su preocupación ante la vulnerabilidad de la mente de Harry, quien debería haber practicado Oclumancia aquella noche.

Yo no sirvo para eso, Hermione. No puedo controlar los sueños.- era la acostumbrada respuesta de Harry.

Ella decidió no seguir con el tema y se centró en el espejo que su amigo sujetaba.

No os dije nada porque estaba convencido de que no lo iba a usar. Sirius me lo dio antes de que nos marcháramos de Grimmauld Place. Me dijo que lo utilizara si necesitaba hablar con él, pero no quiero ponerlo en peligro, Hermione. Cuando he despertado del sueño me he asustado un poco, y se me ha ocurrido que Sirius podría contarme algo. No sé, supongo que él no sabrá nada más. Ha sido un acto reflejo. No lo he usado, creo que es mejor así.

Hermione volvió a asentir y se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, pensando si ese era el momento adecuado para pedir disculpas. Harry parecía estar completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, por lo que aquel no parecía ser el momento de decirle que Cho no le convenía. No obstante, lo intentó.

Harry, creo que te debo una explicación por lo que ha ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres. N-no he podido evitarlo, no sé qué... Pero, lo que te quería decir es...

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza y la miró con un gesto que se debatía entre la seriedad y la disculpa.

Soy yo el que te debo una explicación. No me he sentido bien rodeado de todos los que aplaudían, ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. No sé por qué ha pasado, pero entiendo tu reacción.- a Hermione se le encogió el estómago.- Hemos interrumpido la clase cuando deberíamos haber estado practicando, porque hay mucho que mejorar y...

Pero, Harry, no...

No volverá a ocurrir. He pasado mucha vergüenza... - dijo componiendo una sonrisilla que a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida.

No se sentía del todo bien cuando se metió en su cama adoselada dispuesta a dormir. No había esperado que Harry le diera una respuesta así, y no le había dejado continuar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por no mencionar a Cho. ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría sin decirle que merecía a alguien que le entendiera y conociera?

El día de San Valentín habría sido un día normal de no haber sabido que Harry y Cho tenían una cita. Cuando una noche en la que llevaban varias horas con sus deberes Harry se lo contó, Hermione intentó que su voz sonara alegre, pero notó que temblaba. Ron, por su parte, no ayudó a calmar su malestar, ya que no hacía más que repetir a Harry que no desaprovechara la oportunidad. "Esta vez no la hagas llorar con un beso, tío". De modo que el día en cuestión todos acudieron a Hogsmeade, donde podrían disfrutar durante todo el día con los entretenimientos que ofrecía el pueblo. Pero, pese a todo, Hermione se sintió un poco más feliz, ya que aquel día se reuniría con Harry en Las Tres Escobas. El plan era el siguiente: Rita Skeeter, amenazada por Hermione, se comprometería a hacer una entrevista a Harry, en la que su amigo lo contaría todo sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Esperaban así un mayor apoyo, pues el Ministerio no estaba por la labor de hacerlo. Si conseguían que la entrevista tuviera éxito, podría ser que la situación mejorara.

De modo que, a eso de las doce, Hermione se juntó con Luna y juntas se dirigieron al abarrotado y caldeado pub. Luna, que se había puesto un impermeable amarillo chillón debido al aguacero, disfrutaba de una piruleta más grande que su cara. Escogieron una mesa junto a la chimenea y soportaron durante un cuarto de hora la voz repulsiva, tediosa y sarcástica de Rita Skeeter. Harry llegó poco después, y Hermione se fijó en que parecía enfadado. Cuando le preguntó si todo iba bien, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. En cambio, Harry parecía haber convertido su ira en motivación para contestar fielmente a las preguntas, con lo que todo lo ocurrido en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton quedó impreso en papel.

Hermione quedó satisfecha con la entrevista, y dejando a Rita sola con una copa muy cargada de whisky de fuego, salieron al lluvioso exterior. Luna se despidió de ellos al final de la calle y los dos amigos (Ron estaba con los gemelos en Zonko) siguieron calle abajo hasta llegar a una colina. La Casa de los Gritos parecía una silueta fantasmal en medio de un paisaje gris, lluvioso y cubierto de niebla. Harry guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto. Tenía un aire ausente, pero parecía querer expresar algo. La lluvia les golpeaba la cara y hacía que se encogieran de frío. Sin embargo, una llamita que parecía reposar en su mismo corazón mantenía abrigado su cuerpo. Deseó poder compartirla con él.

No entiendo qué he hecho mal.- saltó de pronto Harry, y Hermione lo miró preocupada.- Cho se ha enfadado de repente, sin motivo. Al final ha vuelto a terminar llorando.

Le explicó lo que había ocurrido, desde los estúpidos querubines dorados hasta todas las parejas que se besaban a su alrededor; desde que Cho comenzó a hablar de Cedric hasta que Harry mencionó a Hermione. La chica de Ravenclaw no había podido creer que Harry hubiera quedado con ella, y al oír esto, Hermione sonrió por dentro. Sabía que su amigo tenía que haber hablado mal de ella para que Cho no se hubiera enfadado, pero no se lo diría. Ya no iba a ser ella quien le ayudara a resolver las cosas con su novia.

¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?- preguntó Harry con aire ausente.

Le dieron ganas de gritarle hasta que se diera cuenta de que con quien debería hablar era con la persona que tenía al lado. Pero, ¿cómo podía pensar algo así? Al fin y al cabo, era evidente que no sentían lo mismo. Harry seguía esperando una respuesta y ella se encontraba en mitad de un dilema: ¿era o no era el momento de expresarse? Tenía una respuesta preparada, pero decirla suponía un terrible esfuerzo. Harry había dejado de mirar al vacío para centrarse en su amiga, que lo miraba a su vez. Era ahora o nunca.

Harry, creo que no deberías hablar con ella.- él la miró sorprendido y escéptico a la vez.- Ella no te m-merece...

¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Hermione? No entiendo a qué viene esto. Pensaba que me apoyarías con Cho, como habías hecho hasta ahora.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza. Hermione había bajado la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Harry estaba enfadado por su culpa, y si él sufría, ella también. Una lágrima se sumó a las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su cara.

No puedo, Harry.

El chico la miró durante unos segundos más, se giró y caminó ladera arriba hacia el pueblo. Hermione quiso camuflarse en aquel entorno grisáceo y permanecer así mucho tiempo, hasta que el dolor inhumano que le había provocado aquella conversación hubiera cesado. Intentó pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero la oscura realidad se abalanzó sobre ella como la lluvia gélida que azotaba su rostro. Iba a perderlo, pero lo peor de todo era que corría peligro su amistad.


	4. Tierna luz de esperanza

Capítulo 4 Capítulo 4

Título: Tierna luz de esperanza

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Pese a que el invierno iba llegando a su fin y la vida retornaba en forma de cielos azules, verdor y frescura, absolutamente todo en torno a Hermione Granger adquiría matices grisáceos que invadían hasta sus más profundos pensamientos. El alba, que había acostumbrado a presenciar casi cada mañana debido al insomnio que padecía, no significaba más que el comienzo de nuevos sufrimientos. Lo blanco se volvía negro. La luz no era más que una opresora oscuridad. Y la oscuridad de la noche era el único momento del día en el que se sentía algo más libre, alejada de dolorosas miradas de soslayo y palabras desprovistas de significado.

Se sentía más aislada que nunca. Era incapaz de dejarse contagiar por el espíritu de alegría que circulaba por el castillo, cuyo único origen era la proximidad de la primavera. Si invierno significaba sufrimiento, angustia, tristeza y lástima, la marea de lágrimas que cada noche surcaba su rostro desde su último encuentro con Harry en Hogsmeade no podía ser otra cosa. Un frío eterno que la rodeaba, tan denso e impenetrable que ni el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza parecía poder atravesar jamás. Harry se encontraba demasiado cerca aunque tortuosamente lejos a su vez. Deseaba de corazón apartar el dolor que ambos sentían y poder hablar como lo habían hecho hasta entonces, desde la amistad más sincera. Sin embargo, cada vez que Hermione reunía el suficiente valor como para mirarlo a los ojos y pedir disculpas por ser demasiado egoísta, Harry se le presentaba inalcanzable, no más que un espejismo que desaparecía a medida que se le acercaba. Su cuerpo estaba allí, donde siempre, tan dulce como el primer día. Sin embargo, la joven no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría sido del ángel que ocupaba aquel cuerpo, el alma que había conseguido arrancarle sonrisas en los momentos más difíciles y de la que se había enamorado hasta la perdición.

¿Dónde estaba?

Quizás peor que saber que el amor por Harry era cada vez más imposible era el darse cuenta de que su amistad corría peligro. "¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Hermione?!" Eran las palabras que no cesaban de retumbarle en la cabeza. Probablemente las palabras que más daño le habían causado jamás. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, bajo el intenso aguacero que parecía el preludio del mar de lágrimas en el que se convertiría ella, volvía a sentir ganas de gritarle que jamás amaría a alguien como él, que no podría dar un paso más sin estar segura de que él estaba a su lado, que ya nada tendría sentido si algún día dejaba de ver el verde de sus ojos, unos ojos por los que merecía la pena despertarse cada mañana y comprobar que seguían brillando como siempre, llenos de carisma y bondad.

"Creía que me ayudarías con Cho, como lo habías hecho hasta ahora". A través de miradas que en los últimos días se habían apagado lentamente, Hermione había querido comunicarle que jamás dejaría de ofrecerle su ayuda. Si había algo que la hacía realmente feliz, era poder hacerle feliz a él. Esta era una afirmación que hasta hacía unos meses no poseía excepción alguna para ella. Sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que no había hecho más que engañarse a sí misma. "Si algún día te aparto de mis pensamientos y tu recuerdo se hace añicos dentro de mí, yo misma quedaré reducida a nada. Si te niego mi ayuda cuando más lo necesites, sabré que el remordimiento me consumirá por dentro. Pero, Harry, si me pides lo que no te puedo dar, sabré que para ti no seré nada. Y si yo no soy nada para ti, ¿qué sentido tendrá seguir buscando al ángel que vive en tu mirada?"

Hermione había llegado a aprenderse aquellas palabras de memoria, que incluso para ella se convertían en puñales que atacaban con ferocidad. Las repetía cada noche antes de intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que había dejado de suceder. Cuando el cansancio podía con ella, soñaba con esas palabras, y en los sueños aparecía Harry, siempre con la mirada ausente aunque anegada de lágrimas. Unas veces se acercaba a él y se las susurraba al oído mientras el joven lloraba en silencio. Otras veces se las gritaba, desesperada por que le entendiese, incapaz de contenerse un solo minuto más.

Cuando abría los ojos, era ella quien se hallaba bañada en lágrimas. Cada vez deseaba con más fuerza que el Harry de esos sueños se materializara para poder así desahogarse, con susurros o con gritos, y acabar con aquella tortura. Pero era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de que Harry estaba lejos pero demasiado cerca a su vez. Le era imposible plantarse frente a él y escupir la verdad. Tenía tanto miedo a que sus palabras fuesen las que pusieran el definitivo fin a su amistad que prefería callar y sufrir.

Es realmente increíble el dolor que se puede llegar a soportar por sentirse cobarde y callar.

El último día de marzo, un sábado muy próximo a las vacaciones de Pascua, Hermione decidió salir de la cárcel en que se había convertido su dormitorio y consumir sus últimas esperanzas en comprobar si el viento tibio y el renacer de las plantas serían capaces de devolverle el ánimo. Agradeció la compañía de Ginny, y sintió remordimiento al percatarse de que prácticamente había olvidado a su amiga durante aquellos largos días de calvario emocional. Abandonar el castillo y zambullirse en el frescor de la mañana empezó por devolverle el color que había comenzado a perder, según Ginny. Su amiga pelirroja había estado realmente preocupada por ella, pues veía cómo cada día se iba evaporando más y más. Hermione, incapaz de ver mucho más allá de la barrera de lágrimas que separaba a sus ojos del mundo, siempre había jurado encontrarse bien, que no se preocupara. Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de asumir que el dolor la consumía con fiereza. Entonces recordó que, meses atrás, cuando Ginny y ella habían mantenido una conversación en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, se había dado cuenta de que podía confiar en Ginny en momentos como aquel, pues su amiga no sentía por Harry más que una sincera y buena amistad. En aquel momento no había podido expresarse, pero ahora era la oportunidad idónea.

Ginny... Aunque creo que no es necesario, hay algo que debería contarte... - comenzó Hermione, su voz débil e insegura.

Antes de contestar, se detuvieron en mitad de los terrenos y su amiga le agarró las muñecas con suavidad. Su mirada transmitió a Hermione una calma placentera.

Llevaba tiempo deseando que me hablaras de ello al fin. Pero, dime, ¿por qué no lo has hecho antes? Soy tu amiga, Hermione, y ahora soy yo quien debe ayudarte con él, como tú lo hiciste por mí. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

Hermione dibujó una tierna sonrisa de disculpa, y se sintió avergonzada de no haber acudido antes a Ginny en vez de sufrir sola en el silencio.

Lo siento mucho, Ginny, de verdad. No he sabido buscar la ayuda que necesitaba. Pero es que esta situación es insoportable, ni siquiera nos miramos a la cara...

Ginny la observaba atentamente mientras caminaban hacia la orilla del lago. Se sentaron a la sombra del árbol que acostumbraban a ocupar, siguiendo con la mirada la alegre danza de siete mariposas azules. Cogió ambas manos de Hermione y las acarició, queriendo expresarle su apoyo.

Ayer hablé con Harry.- a Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago, aunque le indicó que continuara mediante una mirada.- me dijo que sigue sin entender tu comportamiento, algo respecto a Cho, él y tú.

Le ardieron las entrañas. Intentó calmarse escuchando el susurro del agua arrastrando los guijarros de la orilla, pero luego recordó que Ginny no sabía nada respecto a todo lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, con lo que procedió a relatárselo. Al finalizar, su amiga parecía afectada y negaba por lo bajo.

Sé que va a ser difícil, Hermione, pero debes acabar con esto. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si se lo dices ahora, vuestra amistad seguirá siendo sincera. Pero si esperas, continuará esta situación, y entonces empezaréis a haceros daño.

"Haceros daño". Jamás podría soportar causarle más daño del que ya podría haberle hecho. Ginny tenía toda la razón. Si continuaba inmersa en aquel silencio, Harry y ella comenzarían a distanciarse sin remedio, separados por el dolor causado por la ausencia de palabras.

¿Qué dijo él?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de decirme que no sabía lo que te ocurría, estuvo en silencio un largo rato, y pude ver que se tragaba el dolor. Te echa de menos, Hermione, pero no se atreve a pedirte unos minutos para que habléis. Cree que tú no quieres hablar con él.

Permanecieron calladas durante unos minutos. Hermione alzó la vista hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y creyó haber visto a alguien observándolas, sus ojos verdes visibles incluso a aquella distancia. Parecía triste, pensativo. O eso quiso creer.

No sé con qué cara voy a mirarle si después de todo me dice que sólo ve en mí a su mejor amiga.

Pues con la misma cara con la que le he mirado este último año, Hermione. Yo no llegué a decírselo, pero él sabía de sobra que a mí me gustaba, y pasé mucha vergüenza durante un tiempo, pero ahora soy feliz sabiendo que somos buenos amigos.

Hermione volvió a sentirse algo avergonzada. Al principio se dijo que lo que Ginny llegó a sentir por Harry no era comparable a lo suyo, pero terminó acordándose de todo lo que su amiga le había contado años atrás sobre él, todo lo que él significaba, y vio que no había más que semejanzas. Era el lenguaje del amor, difícil de expresar, pero fácil de comprender.

No sabes lo bien que comprendo ahora todo lo que me contabas sobre él hace algunos años, cuando te morías de vergüenza cada vez que te sonreía.

Las dos amigas rieron por fin. Hermione se sentía más relajada; poco a poco, iba volviendo a su ser. Sabía que todavía le quedaban muchas lágrimas por llorar y muchas horas de desvelo más antes de poder mirar fijamente a los ojos de Harry y abrir su corazón. Sin embargo, deseó que aquella mañana junto a Ginny no cesara jamás, pues era la primera vez en muchos días que había experimentado alegría.

Por cierto, esta noche es la última reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. Quiero verte con ganas, ¿vale? Necesitamos que estés allí, con energía.- le dijo Ginny con seriedad mientras se preparaban para regresar al castillo.

Hermione asintió. Desde lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, Hermione no había dejado de acudir a las reuniones del ED, pero se podría decir que únicamente había estado de cuerpo presente. Ginny le recordó que crear el ejército de defensa había sido idea suya, de Hermione, y que no podía fallarles ahora. Debía conservar el espíritu de lucha intacto, algo que era muy importante para Harry.

Quizás fuera esto último, o quizás porque veía en aquella noche una buena oportunidad para hablar con Harry, pero lo cierto era que una Hermione más parecida a la de siempre se presentó en la Sala de los Menesteres diez minutos antes de la hora. Por desgracia, Harry aún no había llegado. La clase transcurrió de la misma manera que la de antes de Navidad, con un repaso general a los hechizos practicados hasta entonces. Hermione comprobó que Cho no cesaba de lanzar miraditas empalagosas a Harry, pero se alegró al ver que él estaba más concentrado en observar que Hermione volvía a ser la misma.

Todo marchó bien hasta pasada una hora del principio de la clase, cuando las lámparas de araña que pendían del alto techo comenzaron a temblar con violentas sacudidas, hasta que la luz acabó por extinguirse. Algunos gritaron, otros permanecíeron quietos, temiéndose lo peor. La sala entera, ahora envuelta en la luz de la luna, temblaba, y pudieron escuchar el inconfundible sonido de unos tacones al otro lado de la puerta, al acecho. Hermione lanzó una mirada a sus dos amigos, que habían palidecido y escuchaban aterrados.

Tampoco voy a llorar si alguien resulta herido.

La voz de Dolores Umbridge, precedida de su estúpida risa, se filtró en la estancia como un gas venenoso. Un cegador rayo de luz azulada lo iluminó todo y la explosión hizo que todos volaran hacia atrás. Muchos se incorporaron rápidamente e intentaron huir, pero la profesora Umbridge no estaba sola. Hermione pudo ver el pálido y anguloso rostro de Draco Malfoy recortado en la penumbra, sus ojos emitiendo destellos de felicidad. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alguien le había agarrado del pelo, le quitó la varita y le hizo incorporarse a la fuerza. Forcejeó, pero era imposible zafarse de Millicent Bulstrode, una Slytherin cuyos músculos eran la envidia de Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione alcanzó a ver a Harry, que se batía en duelo con Draco y Umbridge a la vez. Millicent le empujó hacia la puerta, pero Hermione se las arregló para arrebatarle su varita y aturdirle mediante un poderoso _Expelliarmus. _

En medio de aquella confusión, y esquivando hechizos aturdidores que llegaban desde todos los lados, Hermione se situó tras Umbridge y Malfoy dispuesta a atacar por la espalda, pero la profesora ya le había visto. La apresó con un montón de cuerdas que salieron de su varita, que le agarraron por los tobillos con fuerza. Malfoy reía a su lado, disfrutando como un niño del espectáculo, y Harry tuvo que esquivar otro hechizo igual de la profesora, que no acertó. Sintiendo un odio repugnante hacia Umbridge, conjuró un hechizo aturdidor que le golpeó de lleno en el pecho y la lanzó varios metros por los aires. Hermione seguía inmóvil en el suelo, su varita a varios metros de distancia. Tan sólo pudo incorporarse para presenciar un duelo sin varitas entre Harry y Draco en medio de una sala cada vez más vacía, pues la mayoría de alumnos habían huido. Ron, Ginny y algunos miembros más, entre los que se encontraban Luna y Neville, luchaban en los pasillos cerca de la sala.

Con Umbridge inconsciente en el suelo y Hermione atada e inmóvil, Harry y Draco continuaron peleándose, aparentemente olvidados de que eran magos y podían utilizar varita. Harry tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha y sangraba por el labio inferior. Malfoy, por su parte, se acababa de ganar un puñetazo en el estómago que lo derribó, gimiendo de dolor y casi incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Harry corrió hasta Hermione, la desató y ambos huyeron por el pasillo buscando un sitio en el que esconderse. Umbridge no tardaría en despertar, y Malfoy ya había comenzado su persecución. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que dieron con una clase abierta, pues no había tiempo de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Se resguardaron en una esquina del aula, bañados por la luz de la luna. Ya no se escuchaba nada. La clase estaba en silencio, un silencio que ahora les pertenecía. Hermione observó a Harry y vio emanar la sangre de sus labios, así como del corte en la mejilla. Él le dijo que no se preocupara, que no era nada, pero no le miró a los ojos. Se limitó a mirarse las manos como si en las líneas que las surcaban encontrase las palabras adecuadas, pero el silencio se apoderó de ellos.

_¡Tergeo!_- murmuró de repente Hermione, y toda la sangre que cubría parte del rostro de Harry se desvaneció.

Hermione no pudo apartar la vista de él. Un rayo de luna caía sobre su cuerpo e iluminaba tímidamente su cara, mezclándose con el verde de sus ojos y creando un hechizo natural, aún más poderoso que cualquiera de los que aprendían. Aquella imagen no parecía real, sino rescatada de un lienzo digno del más diestro. Cuando Harry levantó la vista hacia ella, creyó verse absorbida por su mirada.

Hermione, yo… Yo quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes? N-no era mi intención herirte… Creo que he sido un egoísta.

Creyó morir de lástima hacia él y de un renovado sentimiento de vergüenza que no dejaba de abrasarle por dentro.

Harry…- jamás pensó que hacer frente a aquella mirada pudiera suponer tal esfuerzo.- de verdad, no tienes que disculparte de nada. Soy yo quien te debo una explicación…

No, de verdad, sé que no tienes porqué ayudarme en lo que te pedí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Debo de haberte pedido demasiado… Y ya es hora de que actúe por mi cuenta.- la voz de Harry sonaba dolida, entrecortada.

Harry, no lo entiendes… Yo jamás podría negarte mi ayuda. S-si por algo consigo sentirme bien, es cuando sé que he podido ayudarte. Es m-mi mayor satisfacción…

Había perdido el control de sus palabras. Sabía que había empezado a deshacer parte de la barrera, pero ahora dudaba de si era el momento oportuno. La voz de Harry, que denotaba desconcierto, le hizo aterrizar de nuevo en la cruda realidad. Acababa de formular la pregunta que más temía.

Pero, ¿y lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade? Creía haberlo entendido…

El momento había llegado. Era la pregunta que no debería admitir un silencio por respuesta, ni siquiera una mentira. Al menos, eso era lo que la razón le pedía a gritos, aunque la razón tenía la voz de Ginny. En sus manos estaba poner fin a días de oscuridad y profundo dolor, así como dejar que sus palabras se encadenaran a Harry y surtieran un efecto inseguro, que en lo más profundo de su mente se inclinaba hacia la nada, hacia el vacío que los separaría para siempre. Él debería escoger, y Hermione temía su decisión por encima de todo, por encima incluso de lo que aún no había conseguido decir. El tiempo corría en su contra…

De no haber sido por lo ocurrió segundos después de estas últimas cavilaciones, Hermione jamás habría sabido que una burbuja los había mantenido ajenos a la realidad, un espacio donde sólo había sitio para las miradas. De haber sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para actuar y responder, Hermione jamás habría entendido que aquella burbuja se había creado por la magia surgida entre ambos, y no por un simple contacto de ojos.

Cuando Draco entró en el aula donde se escondían, ninguno de los dos reparó en su presencia. Se deslizó hacia ellos como una sombra más, y algo le decía que no se percatarían de su presencia hasta segundos antes de caer aturdidos. Incluso Draco se dio cuenta de que en aquella sala sólo había sitio para una mirada, y que todo lo demás había dejado de existir. El primer hechizo golpeó a Hermione en el pecho, haciendo que se desplomara contra Harry, inconsciente.

No podías haber caído más bajo, Potter.- Draco habló como de costumbre, arrastrando las palabras, pero ahora se deleitaba con cada una de ellas.- ¿Tanto te gusta la sangresucia que ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para coger tu varita?

El hechizo de Draco golpeó a Harry en el estómago, haciendo que cayera junto a Hermione. La luz de la luna iluminaba los dos cuerpos inertes, que en otras circunstancias, y no a causa de un reciente ataque, hubieran dibujado una tierna estampa. Malfoy se relamió de gusto durante unos instantes, incapaz de creer que él hubiera conseguido aquello. Y ahora, Potter y Granger yacían a sus pies, inconscientes, y él se llevaría las felicitaciones de Umbridge y quizá del mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Definitivamente, aquel era un día que no olvidaría jamás.


	5. Secretos del alma

Capítulo 5 Capítulo 5

Título: Secretos del alma.

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza la vívida imagen de Hermione bajo aquel aguacero, la cabeza gacha, el dolor reflejado en su rostro, semioculta en aquel paisaje gris y neblinoso que caracterizó el día de San Valentín, dos meses atrás. Durante todas aquellas semanas no había encontrado una explicación a su negativa a la hora de ayudarle con Cho. Se había enfadado con ella porque de pronto se mostraba reacia a seguir aconsejándole, y aquello le había desconcertado mucho. "¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Hermione?!" Ahora lamentaba haber pronunciado dichas palabras, las que precedieron a casi dos meses de silencio entre ambos. "Creí que me ayudarías con Cho". Y entonces, Hermione murmuró tres únicas palabras que, si bien lo significaban todo para ella, Harry no supo entenderlas. "No puedo, Harry".

Sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana más próxima a su cama, la mañana de aquel último día de marzo tan próximo a las vacaciones de Pascua, Harry echaba de menos oír la voz de Hermione. Ella ya no hablaba con él, pero Harry ni siquiera la escuchaba conversar con nadie más. Ya no contestaba a las preguntas de clase; subía a su dormitorio a hacer los deberes en vez de en la Sala Común, junto al fuego, como acostumbraban a hacer; había dejado de preocuparse por sus obligaciones como Prefecta de la casa Gryffindor; era un silencio eterno.

Desde que se marchó de aquel paraje junto a Hogsmeade dejándola sola en medio de la lluvia, Harry no había cesado de arrepentirse de lo que dijo. Deseó viajar atrás en el tiempo y volver a aquel mismo lugar, aunque le hubiese gustado aterrizar en el momento que hizo que su amiga decidiera no volver a ayudarlo con su novia. Deseó volver a dejar que aquel aguacero le calmara su enfado, con el único propósito de convencer a su amiga para que le contara lo que le ocurría. Lo que fuera, con tal de no repetir sus últimas palabras, las que sin duda tanto debieron herirla.

El recuerdo de aquel día de los enamorados no era precisamente agradable. En un principio, se había sentido feliz al comprobar que Cho y él tenían mucho de qué hablar, llegando a la conclusión de que era una chica alegre y divertida. Todo marchó perfectamente hasta que tuvieron que poner los pies en aquel empalagoso salón de té de Madame Pudipié, donde Harry no supo ni siquiera qué decir. Al aire libre, lejos de querubines y parejas que no paraban de besarse, Harry se había sentido perfectamente. Le habría gustado haberse acercado a la misma colina donde habría de discutir con Hermione, desde donde se podía ver la hermosa calle principal; le habría gustado haber ido a Las Tres Escobas y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en su compañía, claro que sin tener que preocuparse de la entrevista con Rita Skeeter; habría preferido ir a Honeydukes y decidir junto a ella los dulces que podrían comprar para compartirlos en lo alto del pueblo, solos, donde habrían podido hablar tranquilamente de sus cosas, sin la presión que suponía el estar pendiente de si debía besarla ya o si aún era demasiado precipitado. Sin embargo, nada de aquello ocurrió. Como siempre, el tema de conversación viró hacia Cedric y Cho se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas. En aquel momento, nervioso y crispado como estaba, no había sabido escoger las palabras adecuadas, aunque seguía pensando que Cho no habría debido conversar sobre Cedric.

Paradójicamente, el día de San Valentín se convirtió en el día del desamor. A las dos semanas de aquella lluviosa jornada, Cho y él se habían reconciliado, aunque apenas se habían visto el uno al otro. No obstante, había alguien con quién deseaba juntarse más que con nadie más, alguien a quien había visto durante todos y cada uno de los días transcurridos desde entonces, cuarenta y cinco para ser exactos, pero que no conseguía reconocer. Vagaba cual fantasma, ajena a todo y a todos, ajena a sí misma.

"¿Una partida de ajedrez, Harry?"- la voz de Ron le llegó distante.

"¿Eh? No... no me apetece mucho..."

"Como quieras".- Ron le miraba curioso, incluso algo preocupado.- "¿estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes..."

"¿Seguro? Bueno, entonces iré al campo de Quidditch a practicar un poco antes del almuerzo. Si quieres, allí estaré."

"Gracias, Ron".- Harry dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Harry observó a Ron coger su escoba y dejar la habitación, que volvió a quedar envuelta en silencio. Volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia los soleados terrenos, donde los alumnos disfrutaban del sábado lo mejor que podían, contentos sin duda de la llegada de la ansiada primavera. Se fijó en dos personas que caminaban tranquilamente hablando entre ellas. No le fue difícil distinguir la roja cabellera de Ginny Weasley, aunque parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que era Hermione la que paseaba junto a ella. Incluso desde aquella altura, Harry pudo asegurar que su amiga irradiaba una luz en la que nunca, hasta ese momento, se había fijado. Su rostro había vuelto a adquirir un color que sugería que había vida dentro de ella.

Sonreía.

Hablaba.

Volvía a ser ella.

Harry notó que el nudo que le había oprimido el estómago durante varios días se aflojaba lentamente. Él también sonrió.

Observó cómo Hermione y Ginny se sentaban a la sombra del árbol bajo el que solían descansar en días como aquel. Cuando quiso encontrar una respuesta a la cuestión que planteaba la aparición de aquella nueva Hermione, Harry se perdió. Quizás había decidido que ya era hora de poner fin a aquello y fuera a hablar con él en cualquier momento. Quizás había decidido olvidarle porque ya no albergaba esperanzas de que él le pidiera perdón. Quizás sólo se mostraba tan alegre con Ginny, que era la única que, preocupándose por ella, había querido hablarle desde hacía varias semanas. Eso era algo que Harry no había hecho, y no era más que otro motivo para sentirse claramente arrepentido, avergonzado de su propia cobardía. Había dejado que el tiempo pasara sin hacer nada, pues poco a poco, creyó ir llegando a la explicación que justificaba el comportamiento que Hermione había tenido aquel día bajo la lluvia. Él había sido un egoísta. Acabó por darse cuenta de que estaba pidiéndole demasiado, y no pudo culpar a su amiga por negarse a ayudarle con algo que él mismo era perfectamente capaz de solucionar. Desde que había llegado a esta conclusión, no deseaba más que encontrarse con ella y suplicarle que le perdonara.

Nunca era el momento adecuado. Sabía que cuanto más posponía este encuentro, mayor se hacía la distancia entre ambos. Cuando reunía el suficiente valor como para ir en su busca y pedir perdón, ella desaparecía. Escondida entre sus sábanas, se la había imaginado triste, convertida en un mar de lágrimas, pues sus enrojecidos ojos cada mañana, en la mesa del desayuno, la delataban…

Llegado el momento, se dijo que ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Desde el primer intento por acudir a ella con el único fin de hablar, Harry se dio cuenta de que existía una especie de cepo que le impedía dar un paso hacia ella. Había intentado ignorar esa extraña sensación ocultándola con una frase que cada vez tenía menos sentido: "Ahora no es el momento". A medida que los días transcurrían y sus horas de sueño disminuían, se daba cuenta de que cualquiera hubiese podido ser el momento oportuno. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le impedía acercarse a ella? ¿Cuál era la causa de aquella estúpida cobardía que en otras situaciones hubiese conseguido superar, pero que ahora suponía uno de los mayores esfuerzos de su vida? No estaba seguro de querer saberlo, aunque pudo jurar, aún aquel último día de marzo, que la respuesta estaba grabada a fuego en su corazón.

El sol de filtró por la ventana desde la que Harry observaba a Hermione, iluminándole el rostro. Como si hubiese percibido un súbito resplandor, la chica se giró y su mirada se encontró momentáneamente con la de Harry, que la observaba sin pestañear, absolutamente enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Quiso observar su reflejo en el cristal frente a él, pero sólo acertó a ver dos resplandecientes ojos verdes, los que habían hecho que Hermione se volviera en su sitio y los mirara.

Así permaneció durante más de una hora, y si no hubiera sido por las réplicas de su estómago vacío, no se habría movido de allí. Encontró a Ron en el Gran Comedor, algo decepcionado por la ausencia de su amigo en el campo de Quidditch. Harry se disculpó, pero sus palabras no hicieron sino desconcertar a Ron aún más, quien repetía cada poco tiempo si se encontraba bien. Sintió ganas de hablarle de muros invisibles, cosquilleos en el estómago y noches en vela, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Por suerte, Harry encontró cierto alivio en la última reunión del ED aquella misma noche. Allí estaba Cho, esbelta, radiante, sonriente. Y allí estaba Hermione, su rostro iluminado, sus ojos llenos de vida, hermosa. Se encontró así mismo dándose cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarla, y sentía un vuelco en el corazón cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. En aquellos breves encuentros, Harry creyó intuir una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que él mismo reviviera y regresara del limbo de tinieblas en el que había estado atrapado.

Todo lo que aconteció desde la llegada de Umbridge hasta que Harry pudo librarse de Malfoy se convirtió en una especie de película a cámara rápida. Lo único que recordaba con una mayor nitidez era haber corrido hasta ella, haberla desatado y haber huido juntos de la Sala de los Menesteres para esconderse en cualquier lugar. Aquella noche no llevaba la capa invisible, y si la llevaba no se acordó de ponérsela por encima para que fuera imposible encontrarlos. Aquella noche, toda su atención recaía sobre Hermione. Quería estar seguro de que se encontraba bien, y por encima de todo, quería pedirle perdón. De lo que ya no estaba tan seguro era de si quería decirle algo más…

Sentados en aquella esquina del aula, Harry solamente se percató de la sangre que al parecer emanaba de sus labios cuando Hermione la limpió con un sencillo hechizo. Se fijó en que ella le miraba atentamente; parecía preocupada. Un rayo de luna caía sobre ella, iluminándole sus ojos color de color canela, de tal forma que parecían dos piedras de ámbar. Creyó que no debía aplazar más el momento de disculparse.

"Hermione, yo…Yo quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes? N-no era mi intención herirte… Creo que he sido un egoísta".

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Le aseguró que era ella quien le debía una explicación. Él le dijo que eso no era así, que él era quien no debía haberle pedido que le ayudara en algo así. "Y ya es hora de que actúe por mi cuenta". Supuso que estas palabras tenían un determinado significado para Hermione, uno que seguía relacionando a Harry con Cho. Sin embargo, y en lo más profundo de sí mismo, esa frase adquiría un matiz que bien podía interpretarse de otro modo, de un modo que tan solo su corazón era capaz de descifrar.

Y entonces ocurrió que Hermione pronunció unas palabras que acabaron por desconcertarle aún más en un principio, pero que a la vez que veía la luna reflejada en cada uno de sus ojos ambarinos, se fueron convirtiendo en un mensaje que venía de lo más profundo de su ser. "Harry, no lo entiendes… Yo jamás podría negarte mi ayuda. S-si por algo consigo sentirme bien, es cuando sé que he podido ayudarte. Es m-mi mayor satisfacción".

"Pero, ¿y lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade? Creí haberlo entendido…"

Ni siquiera supo porqué había dicho aquello. Era como si su ser estuviera dividido en dos; por una parte, el que creía estar precipitándose en tomar una decisión; por otra, el que le decía que en cada uno de ellos vivía el alma del otro. Por suerte o por desgracia, fue la primera parte de su ser la que habló aquella vez. Sólo entonces comprendió, por medio de una de las miradas más significativas que había compartido jamás, que acababa de formular la pregunta que Hermione más temía, y cuya respuesta más ansiaba conocer.

Cuando el hechizo de Draco Malfoy impactó contra Hermione, Harry supo que ya era demasiado tarde para defenderse. Al igual que hasta el momento en que su enemigo entró al aula, su mente seguía muy lejos de allí, la imagen de Hermione siempre presente. En aquel último recuerdo antes de caer aturdido por un segundo hechizo de Draco, Harry y Hermione estaban solos, lejos de todo el mundo, sonriendo por haber logrado lo que querían; estar el uno junto al otro. No oyó ni escuchó la única frase que Malfoy pronunció antes de dejarlo inconsciente; lo único que consiguió distinguir fue una intensa luz roja que puso fin al placentero pensamiento que le rondaba en la mente.

Abrió los ojos para descubrir que aún seguían en el aula iluminada por la luz de la luna. Hermione, que seguía inconsciente, había caído sobre su costado y no daba señales de despertarse. Asimismo, Harry se encontró apoyado sobre el costado de su amiga, y de no haber sido por los sonidos de combate que llegaban desde el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta, habría permanecido así hasta que ella volviera en sí, escuchando su lenta respiración y admirando el dulce perfume que parecía emanar de su cuerpo. Decidió dejar allí a Hermione prometiéndole, susurrándoselo al oído, volver cuanto antes. Así, abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza y tuvo que agacharse para que el hechizo de Pansy Parkinson no le diera en la cara. En medio de una nube de polvo y astillas, Harry corrió a refugiarse tras una armadura cercana, varita en mano. Observó que Luna se batía en duelo con un Slytherin dos veces más grande que ella, y decidió atacarlo desde allí antes de que Luna acabara yendo a la enfermería partida en mil pedazos. Su hechizo le golpeó de lleno en el pecho y Harry se apresuró a unirse a Luna para que le informara de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Harry! No tienes buen aspecto, ¿sabes? ¿Tú también te has contagiado de gripe de dugbog? Mi padre asegura que pueden salirte unos granos del tamaño de…"

"¡Luna! ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Los han capturado? ¿Han conseguido esconderse?"

"¿Qué? ¡Ah! Neville está luchando en el pasillo de al lado contra ese tal Goyle, y Ginny acaba de toparse con Draco Malfoy. Qué buena luchadora es… Y muy simpática, por cierto". – a Luna no parecía importarle que pudieran atacarlos en cualquier momento; es más, parecía decidida a hablar de Ginny como si estuvieran sentados a una mesa de Las Tres Escobas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

"Ya, bien, ¿y Ron? ¿Y los demás miembros del ED?"- Harry estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

"Creo que a tu amigo lo han cazado. Snape, si no me equivoco".- dijo Luna con serenidad.- "No sé muy bien lo que pensar de ese hombre..."

En ese momento, un hechizo les pasó rozando sus cabezas y fue a parar contra un gran jarrón que se hizo añicos al instante. Luna y Harry corrieron a resguardarse, aunque acabaron en el corredor donde Neville, Ginny, los gemelos Weasley y Ernie Macmillan luchaban contra miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial. No había profesores por ninguna parte. Con sus varitas preparada, Harry y Luna se unieron a los del ED y pronto, entre los aturdidos y entre los que habían huido, no quedaban más de tres. Uno de ellos era Malfoy, y Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía de odio hacia él. Se aseguró de acorralarlo en un pasillo sin salida, algo apartado del corredor donde se había librado la pelea principal. Iban avanzando sin parar de lanzarse hechizos, sin percatarse de que a su paso estaban dejando un rastro de jarrones, puertas y retratos rotos.

"Creía que aún conservabas algo de dignidad, Potter, pero ya veo que tanto tiempo con esos sucios Weasley te han vuelto como ellos. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a diferenciar entre mago y escoria, Potter? Porque de eso es de lo que estás rodeado..." - le espetó Draco Malfoy conjurando encantamientos escudo y lanzándole haces de luz roja casi al mismo tiempo.- "¡Púdrete con tu novia sangresucia!"

"¡No la llames sangresucia delante de mí!"- el odio le cegaba. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de torturar a alguien. Lo hubiera hecho allí mismo hasta que le suplicara que parara. No iba a tolerar que menospreciara de esa manera a sus amigos.

"¡Ah! ¿Así que admites que es tu novia?"- Draco se deleitaba con cada una de sus palabras. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, sus ojos grises destellaban de felicidad.- "¿Y qué hay de Chang? ¿Aún no lo sabe? Eres un maestro, Potter..."

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago. Sabía que Malfoy se encargaría de propagar la noticia, y era evidente que lo que fuera que el chico contase llegaría a oídos de Cho... No quería hacerle daño, prefería poner fin a lo suyo de una manera formal, intentando que le afectase lo menos posible... Sin embargo, aquello parecía bastante difícil. El malestar que sentía fue convirtiéndose en odio añadido al anterior, en ganas irresistibles de hacer sufrir de dolor a la persona con la que se estaba batiendo en duelo.

Llegaron al fondo del pasillo, donde un magnífico ventanal ofrecía una vista preciosa del lago iluminado por la luz de la luna. Malfoy caminaba de espaldas al ventanal, esquivando con cada vez mayor dificultad los hechizos de Harry. La pérdida momentánea de reflejos hizo que un haz de luz azul impactara contra Malfoy y que este se estrellara contra la cristalera, haciendo que ésta se resquebrajara y estallara en miles de pedazos. El corazón de Harry se paró durante unas milésimas de segundo. No podía creer que Malfoy hubiera caído al vacío... Aquello era algo que no deseaba a nadie, quizás sólo a Voldemort, pero no a Malfoy...

Se aproximó lentamente al borde del ventanal, dejando que la brisa nocturna se colara por el enorme hueco que había dejado la cristalera y le acariciara el rostro. Donde deberían estar los invernaderos, Harry sólo alcanzaba a distinguir una oscuridad impenetrable, la misma que podía estar ocultando el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy... Las antorchas que iluminaban el corredor parpadearon hasta apagarse, una tras otra, envolviendo a Harry en una penumbra que comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

"¿Harry?"

La voz de Hermione le llegó distante, como si aún permaneciera en el aula él la había dejado con la promesa de volver. Cuando se volvió hacia la voz, en cambio, descubrió que su amiga le observaba, varita en mano, desde la entrada al pasillo. Harry quiso suplicarle que había sido un accidente, que no había querido que la pelea llegara a tal extremo. Pero antes de que una sola palabra escapara de su boca, Hermione señaló a su espalda gritando algo incomprensible. Lo último que Harry recordaba era haber salido despedido hacia arriba, además de haber sentido un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Malfoy no había caído al vacío, e incluso se las había apañado para atacarle por la espalda. Antes de que la negrura lo invadiera todo, Harry tuvo una última visión de Hermione, que apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Cuando, horas después, despertó postrado en una mullida cama de la enfermería, comprobó que Hermione estaba bien. Tanto ella como Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y Madame Pomfrey rodeaban su lecho observándolo con gesto preocupado, aunque cuando vieron que abría los ojos, todos le sonrieron abiertamente. El sol naciente se filtraba por las ventanas de la estancia envolviéndolo todo en una cálida luz dorada. La enfermera se retiró tras dejar un vaso con una pócima azulada sobre la mesilla de noche, dejando claro que la visita no debería durar más de quince minutos.

"No me mire así, señor Weasley. Su amigo estará de alta esta misma tarde; era un simple golpe en la cabeza, nada más".

En cuanto se hubo retirado a su despacho, Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a contar todo lo que había sucedido; cómo Marietta Edgecombe había soplado el secreto del grupo de defensa; cómo Ron había sido capturado y llevado al despacho de Dumbledore, donde el director se había declarado responsable de la creación del ED y había huido de forma espectacular, aturdiendo a los miembros del Ministerio; cómo algunos de los miembros del ED habían conseguido llegar a salvo a sus salas comunes mientras el resto luchaba contra los de la Brigada Inquisitorial; y cómo, según les había contado Hermione, Malfoy había conseguido agarrarse al saliente del ventanal, atacar a Harry por la espalda y recibir un poderoso hechizo de Hermione que también había hecho que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

Aquel amplio relato de Harry llegó a sus oídos de la misma manera distante en que le había llegado la llamada de Hermione horas atrás. Su atención se centraba en ella, la persona que le miraba sin parpadear, ofreciéndole la sonrisa más bella que Harry había visto nunca. No hizo falta que ninguno d los dos hablara. Supo, a través de su mirada, que ambos estaban deseando quedarse solos. Era el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Era el momento de conocer mejor el fragmento del alma del otro que anidaba en el interior de cada uno. Era el momento de amar.


	6. El tren del mediodía

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Título: El tren del mediodía

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, tardó unos segundos en recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Se quedó mirando el extraño juego de luces que los primeros rayos de sol crearon en su habitación, donde Parvati y Lavender seguían durmiendo profundamente. Tumbada sobre su cama, la chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había rastro de lágrimas sobre su rostro. Por primera vez en semanas, Hermione Granger había conseguido conciliar un sueño tranquilo, placentero. Se recostó en el lecho, felicitándose a sí misma por haberse animado a huir del pozo oscuro al que había estado dirigiéndose inexorablemente. De hecho, tardaría en olvidar todo lo ocurrido desde que decidiera salir de las sombras, desde la conversación mantenida con Ginny hasta el intercambio de una mirada tan significativa con Harry, por mucho que él estuviera en la Sala Común y ella, en los terrenos del colegio; desde que sintiera cómo su cuerpo volvía a llenarse de vitalidad hasta el momento en el que Harry y ella huyeron de la Brigada Inquisitorial; desde el momento en el que supieron que sólo había sitio para ellos dos hasta que comprendieron que ya no podrían estar el uno sin el otro.

Jamás llegó a imaginar que pudiese llegar a leer tan claramente una mirada. En el instante en que Harry abrió los ojos la noche anterior, apostado en una cama de la enfermería, aquellos ojos verdes habían buscado frenéticamente los suyos. Y ella supo porqué. Antes de que Draco Malfoy entrara en el aula donde los dos amigos se habían escondido, un vínculo había surgido entre ambos, una conexión que parecía afectar directamente a sus almas. Ellas habían hablado un lenguaje que aún se les presentaba incomprensible. Secretos del alma. Pero aquella conversación carente de palabras había sido interrumpida, y en el momento en que Harry despertó, pidió ser retomada. Y lo fue, aunque no durante el tiempo que les hubiese gustado.

No obstante, resultó ser tiempo suficiente para entender que deseaban encontrarse a solas para poder intercambiar algo más que miradas. Ella deseaba hablarle, volver a escuchar su voz, saber si también él anhelaba pronunciar con exactitud lo que el corazón explicaba mediante vuelcos. Por mucho que el vínculo actuara como intérprete de esos secretos, quería estar segura de que nada de aquello se trataba de un engaño emocional. Más que nunca, se moría por encontrar las palabras que valían tanto o más que los secretos del alma. Eran como el punto que ha de cerrar cada frase.

Hermione se levantó, se envolvió en una especie de quimono y se acercó a la ventana. El sol brillaba como nunca, haciendo que la superficie del lago reluciera como si el fondo estuviera cubierto de monedas de plata. El cielo, de un azul intenso, estaba completamente despejado. Al abrir la ventana comprobó que soplaba una suave brisa templada, y allí permaneció por espacio de media hora, apoyada en el alféizar y completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se fijaron en una haya cercana al lago, la misma que proyectaba una atractiva sombra en medio del soleado campo. Automáticamente, su mente dibujó dos siluetas bajo el árbol. Estaban sentados a la sombra de la haya, cogidos de la mano, mirándose el uno al otro sin moverse, como si se tratara de un fotograma. Y entonces, las siluetas acercaron sus cabezas, cada uno buscando los labios del otro…

Pese a las ganas de permanecer junto a la ventana por mucho tiempo, sola con sus pensamientos mientras la brisa juguetona alborotaba sus cabellos, Hermione se preparó y abandonó la habitación. Aparte de unos pocos alumnos de primero, la Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía. Siendo domingo, y por la mañana temprano, los pasillos del colegio estaban desiertos. Una y otra vez, la joven miraba en dirección al árbol junto al lago por cada una de las ventanas. Las dos siluetas seguían allí, unidas en un cálido abrazo. Sonrió para sí.

Después de un ligero desayuno, se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando alcanzó las puertas de la estancia, inspiró profundamente antes de entrar. Estaba a punto de reencontrarse con Harry, a solas. Dado que recibiría el alta aquella mañana, le sugeriría dar un paseo alrededor del lago, una ocasión perfecta para dejar que sus almas hablaran. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa no muy agradable cuando, una vez dentro, comprobó que ya había alguien hablando con él, y ese alguien no era otra que Cho Chang. No pudo verla, ya que a ambos les ocultaba una cortina. Reprimiendo las ganas de echar a la de Ravenclaw a empujones, Hermione se escondió tras la cortina alrededor de la cama que Malfoy había ocupado durante la noche por su culpa (o gracias a ella), situada en la misma fila. La voz de Cho sonaba abatida, entrecortada; la de Harry, firme, segura.

"…Harry, ella no pretendía hacerlo, no era su intención…"

"Si de verdad le hubiera importado el Ejército de Dumbledore, jamás habría hablado".- Harry habló de manera tajante, con una frialdad poco usual en él.

Hermione supo entonces que se referían a Marietta Edgecombe, la amiga de Cho. La noche anterior, poco después de que Harry fuera trasladado a la enfermería, había descubierto que había sido Marietta la que se había chivado a Umbridge. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Luna le informara que la "culpable" se negara rotundamente a ser vista. Intentando no sentir remordimientos, se había felicitado a sí misma por la eficacia de sus hechizos. Tampoco era de sorprender que, durante la cena de la noche anterior, la chica de Ravenclaw y su cara desfigurada por los granos fuesen uno de los temas de conversación estrella. Sin embargo, había algo que todos se preguntaban: ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? Tras la pelea contra los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, Ron, que lo había presenciado todo en el despacho del director, no había parado de rememorarlo, pero como aún no había llegado a oídos de todos los alumnos, ya se podían oír decenas de diferentes versiones. Hermione, que había escuchado la versión original, estaba deseando hablar con Harry sobre este asunto, sobre el hecho de que la escuela era ahora más vulnerable a posibles ataques sin Dumbledore, pero sería después de tratar otros temas más personales. Sólo de pensar en cómo dirigirse a él y con qué tema comenzar una prometedora conversación, sintió como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

"Harry, ella no quería que Umbridge se enterara, nunca quiso…"- intentaba explicar Cho.

"…¿Traicionar al ED? ¿Dejarnos sin grupo de defensa? Por lo que parece, es algo que no le importaba demasiado, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, iba a las reuniones por que tú se lo pedías".

"Por supuesto que le importaba, pero Harry, sólo era… un grupo de alumnos de defensa, nos estábamos… preparando para algo a lo que no nos vamos a enfrentar…"

"¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Sólo un grupo de defensa?"- saltó él, incrédulo- "¿Es esa tu manera de justificar lo que ha hecho tu amiga?"- se hizo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos.- "Si defiendes a Marietta, defiendes a Umbridge…"

Hermione, escondida tras la cortina a escasos metros de Harry y Cho, escuchaba atentamente. Percibió enfado y rabia en el tono de voz de su amigo, que dadas las circunstancias eran fácilmente justificables. En Cho notó, por otro lado, que estaba cada vez más a la defensiva, algo que contrastaba con el tono de súplica de un principio. Pudo oír su agitada respiración, y no le costó imaginársela fulminando a Harry con la mirada, temiéndose unas palabras que Hermione intuía a distancia.

"Cho… Lo siento, pero creo que ya no quiero seguir con esto".- Hermione supo que su amigo evitaba la mirada de Cho.

"¿Es por ella?"- insinuó la de Ravenclaw tras otro tenso silencio, haciendo que a Hermione le diera un vuelco el corazón.- "¿Es por Hermione Granger?"

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, más prolongado e incómodo que el anterior. ¿Tan rápido se había extendido el rumor sin duda diferido por Malfoy? ¿Sabía el colegio entero lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en un aula perdida del piso séptimo? Hermione no quiso esperar la respuesta de Harry. Tenía miedo de escuchar lo que no quería o no podría soportar, de saber que la relación de Harry con Cho acababa de llegar a su fin por motivos ajenos a ella, a Hermione. Cerciorándose de que Madame Pomfrey seguía en su despacho, rehizo sigilosamente sus pasos hasta la puerta. Ya encontraría la manera de comunicarle que le esperaba en los jardines.

Caminó por pasillos vacíos e iluminados cálidamente por el sol matutino. Era realmente agradable pasearse por la escuela sin cruzarse con nadie, observar los terrenos soleados desde las alturas, fijarse en detalles del castillo que en otras circunstancias habrían sido inadvertidos. Aquella calma le proporcionaba una lucidez que le ayudaba a concentrarse en aquello que más deseaba decirle. Buscó palabras que, encadenadas entre sí, pudieran formar mensajes claros y contundentes, pero tiernos y esperanzadores a la vez. Cuando descendió por la escalinata de mármol, la tibia brisa que ya había sentido en su habitación volvió a envolverla con suavidad, una brisa que traía consigo un embriagador aroma a flores blancas y hierba fresca.

Al igual que el castillo, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos. Los rodeaba un silencio roto ocasionalmente por el sonido de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, oscilando a causa de la brisa, un sonido semejante a un aplauso lejano. Se acercó lentamente al árbol junto a la orilla, pensando en ocupar un lugar próximo al de casi cinco meses atrás, cuando se vio acompañada irremediablemente por el frío, la nieve, unas esferas de luz parpadeante y miles de dudas que acabaron por converger en una decisión equivocada. De cara al lago, con el castillo a su espalda, Hermione se sentó a la sombra del árbol con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta, meditando. Los minutos pasaron, y con ellos se fueron los fantasmas que habían estado habitando su cuerpo, absorbiendo lentamente su alma queriendo convertirla en uno de ellos, en un ser transparente, carente de vida y sentimientos, espectros incapaces de saber qué significaba el amor.

Se quitó la túnica y la depositó con delicadeza sobre el césped, pues el sol de aquella mañana de domingo calentaba como el de los primeros días del verano. Se desprendió de los zapatos y de los calcetines, deseosa de sentir del tacto suave y fresco de la hierba en sus pies. Una hoja cayó del árbol bajo el que ella se encontraba, ejecutando una alegre coreografía hasta que se posó con delicadeza sobre el agua. Según observaba las tímidas ondas que la hoja había provocado al caer sobre la superficie del lago, Hermione se fijó en que la silueta de alguien más se dibujaba en el agua, de pie a su lado. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, Harry ya se había acomodado junto a ella. Se miraron durante unos pocos segundos, durante los cuales, la chica quedó hipnotizada por la intensidad con la que el verde de sus ojos brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía.

"Debes creer que soy un estúpido".- susurró Harry cuando sus miradas se hubieron separado para volver a centrarse en el cielo reflejado sobre el lago.

Hermione supo de qué estaba hablando. Recordó lo que Harry le había dicho tan sólo unas horas atrás, pese a que parecían haber transcurrido días. "Creí haberlo entendido…". Pero en realidad, no había comprendido nada hasta que sintieron cómo un vínculo surgía entre ellos cuando se escondieron en el aula vacía, antes de ser descubiertos por Malfoy. Había comprendido que en cada uno de ellos vivía parte del alma del otro, que aquel era el momento de subirse al tren que pasaba frente a ellos y dejar que el tiempo hiciera el resto, aprovechando cada segundo de su existencia y sin preocuparse de cuál sería el destino.

"Si es así, no me importaría volver a cometer estupideces como ésta".- Hermione habló sin mirarle, aunque de su mente era imposible apartar aquellos ojos verdes.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y la contempló en silencio con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, un gesto que fue traduciéndose en otro de compasión. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan estúpido y haber dejado que Hermione sufriera tanto, por no haber sido lo suficientemente sensible como para leer el dolor en los ojos almendrados de su amiga. Había sido un completo egoísta, y ahora era desmerecedor de alguien con un corazón más grande aún que su astucia. Las palabras vinieron a él por sí solas, en una urgencia por pedir un perdón sincero que él seguía sin creer suficiente.

"Perdóname, Hermione".- la voz se le quebró al poco de comenzar, con lo que no se sintió incapaz de decir mucho más.- "Te pido perdón por todo lo que ha pasado, por lo mal que te he hecho sentir, por..."

Hermione se giró y le cogió la mano derecha con su izquierda, en un gesto que pedía que no continuara. Dibujó una bonita sonrisa que no consiguió contagiar a Harry, de modo que se vio obligada a transformar sentimientos en palabras.

"Harry, por favor, no puedo dejar que te sientas culpable. Esto n-no ha sido fácil... Yo... Yo te he puesto en una encrucijada, has t-tenido que elegir, también has sufrido por mi culpa". – Estaba nerviosa, apenas sabía lo que decía, pero él pareció saber por dónde iba.

"Elegir ha sido lo más fácil, Hermione".- estas palabras hicieron que ambos volvieran a mirarse fijamente, sus ojos destellando bajo el sol en una extraña mezcla entre dolor y compasión.- "Lo difícil es entender por qué no lo hice antes".

Siguieron observando sus propios reflejos duplicados en los ojos del otro, sus manos aún entrelazadas. Las imágenes de ella, verdes, ligeramente difuminadas sobre las dos esmeraldas relucientes de arrepentimiento; los reflejos de Harry, ambarinos, más nítidos si cabe a causa del baño de lágrimas que cubría los ojos de Hermione. Nunca había escuchado nada así proveniente de Harry, nunca creyó posible que él hubiese podido comenzar a mirarla ya no sólo como amiga, sino como una parte necesaria que suplicaba algo más que el amor de una amistad.

"Sé que estabas en la enfermería mientras hablaba con Cho".- le dijo Harry bajando un poco la voz, en un tono que no pretendía ser acusador.

Hermione agachó un poco la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. Él le acarició la mano con los dedos, queriendo decirle que siguiera mirándole, que tenía algo que contarle, algo que resumió en un monosílabo para Cho, ni siquiera eso, pues la respuesta a aquella última pregunta la leyó ella en los ojos de Harry, los que le comunicaron que sí, que era por Hermione.

"Las cosas con Cho no volvieron a ser lo mismo desde el día de San Valentín".- cada uno por sus motivos, ambos sintieron un vuelco en el estómago al recordar aquel día.- "Me di cuenta de que no nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, siempre acabábamos discutiendo por algo. Entonces… Entonces supe que… que estabas tú, y que por encima de todo tú me comprendías, porque siempre me habías comprendido y ayudado. Pero creí que era algo imposible, que era una locura… Pensaba que esto no podría pasar nunca. Quise volver a centrarme en Cho, intenté comprenderla, pensando que lo nuestro no podría funcionar. N-no supe entenderte, Hermione".

Harry habló sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Hermione, que fue volviéndose poco a poco hacia él. Las últimas palabras provocaron que ella le cogiera las manos con más fuerza aún, siempre observando su propio reflejo verde en los ojos del chico.

"Nada de eso tiene sentido ahora, Harry. Lo único que importa es que estamos aquí, juntos, aprendiendo de nuestros errores, comprendiendo cosas que aún no habíamos entendido".

Compartieron una nueva mirada y sonrieron aliviados, sintiendo que el dolor se perdía en el silencio de la mañana. Ella supo entonces que aquella burbuja que, una noche atrás, los había mantenido ajenos a la realidad, estaba envolviéndolos de nuevo. Sólo había sitio para ellos dos, y aunque los jardines del colegio hubiesen estado abarrotados, como acostumbraban a estarlo en cuanto la primavera traía los primeros días soleados, para ellos seguiría siendo igual, un espacio donde nadie más podía molestarlos, un mundo personal y a la vez compartido donde nada excepto la tibieza del sol y el sonido distante de los árboles ondeando conseguían adentrarse.

Como si se tratase de sus últimos instantes de vida, Hermione vio pasar por su mente una sucesión de imágenes que abarcó todos los episodios de aquella particular odisea. Pudo verse a sí misma sentada en la nieve con los pies apoyados sobre la superficie helada del lago, cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, que la felicidad de Harry suponía la suya propia; del mismo modo, recordó aquella tarde en Grimmauld Place abrazada a él, intentando convencerle de que no los abandonara, que él no era una mala persona; milésimas de segundo después, la escena se tornó gris y lluviosa, donde pudo volver a ver el rostro de Harry mirándola desconcertado, preguntándole qué demonios le pasaba, por qué no le ayudaba como antes, y por un instante se vio sorprendida por el mismo dolor que llegó a sentir en dicha ocasión, cuando creyó que su amistad estaba en peligro; no pudo evitar rememorar los días aún más grises que siguieron al de San Valentín, unos días en los que su existencia quedó reducida a la de alguien que no encontraba consuelo suficiente en nada, alguien que sintió mil lágrimas emanar de sus ojos cada noche, en el silencio que se sumaba al dolor y a la incertidumbre; pero, por encima de todo, aquel flash-back se centró en las últimas veinticuatro horas, un período durante el cuál las luces de la esperanza volvieron a iluminarla, veinticuatro intensas horas que habían significado un antes y un después en su vida.

Aislados del mundo entero, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, acercaron lentamente sus cabezas hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron con dulzura, con delicadeza quizás, como si temieran romper el hechizo que los mantenía unidos. Hermione cerró los ojos y suplicó por que el tiempo se detuviera y nunca más tuviesen que separarse. Sintió una sensación de vértigo, como si hubiera comenzado a elevarse en el aire. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, lágrimas de felicidad, de inmensa placidez por sentir los labios de Harry rozando los suyos, por respirar su olor, por poder acariciar su fino y revuelto cabello azabache, por poder tenerlo en sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, abrieron los ojos y volvieron a sonreír. Harry la miró un poco desconcertado al ver el rastro de lágrimas en los ojos y en las mejillas de Hermione, pero toda preocupación se esfumó en cuanto ella le habló, liberando un mensaje guardado en el alma. "Te quiero". El chico enredó una de sus manos en el cabello de Hermione, que ondeaba alegremente al compás de la brisa, sujetando con la otra la mano de la joven. "Yo también te quiero". Y la besó con más pasión que la primera vez, queriendo dejar claro que había tomado una decisión y que su corazón no mentía. Ella creyó estar en uno de los sueños que la habían visitado durante las noches en las que conseguía conciliar el sueño durante unas pocas horas, pero sonrió para sí al percatarse de que aquel momento era aún mejor. Porque, por encima de todo, era real. Estaba besando a Harry. Nadie la iba a despertar. Con su mano libre acarició la espalda del chico, y fue subiendo con calma hasta el cuello. No llevaba capa, iba vestido con la camisa y el jersey de lana que formaban parte del uniforme de la casa Gryffindor.

Volvieron a separarse ansiosos por observar cada uno el rostro del otro, por perderse en la belleza que los envolvía. Hermione acarició el rostro de Harry con ternura, leyó cada centímetro de su cara, deteniéndose con frecuencia en los pómulos, con la excusa de deleitarse con el color sobrenatural que teñía el iris de sus ojos. La tibieza procedente del sol y el embriagador aroma a flores que se extendía por los terrenos fueron su única compañía durante aquella mañana. Nada importaba que los alumnos más pequeños decidieran disfrutar del calor en los jardines, tampoco algún ocasional silbido procedente de las ventanas del castillo. Harry y Hermione únicamente tenían ojos para el otro, y para nada más.

Las horas transcurrieron, el sol comenzó a declinar y tanto el lago como los terrenos de Hogwarts quedaron iluminados por la luz del crepúsculo; pero el tiempo no pasaba para ellos, el vínculo los mantenía ajenos a todo, incluso al avance de las agujas del reloj. Cuando rehicieron el camino hasta las puertas de roble, cogidos de la mano, los rodeaba un paisaje pintado de siluetas con un cielo ardiente salpicado de estrellas. Quizás en otras circunstancias, la maravillosa estampa no habría escapado a su interés. Sin embargo, sus ojos no podían ver más allá de la burbuja que los rodeaba. Más atractiva que cualquier puesta de sol era la perspectiva de despertar a la mañana siguiente con el recuerdo de una tarde como aquella, con el sabor del último beso aún en los labios.

Continuará 


	7. Quiero ver tus ojos 1ª parte

Capítulo 7

Título: Quiero ver tus ojos (primera parte)

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Si no fuera por lo mucho que estaba durando, Hermione hubiese creído estar disfrutando de un sueño especialmente feliz. Aunque el avance de la primavera supusiera también el alargamiento progresivo de los días, a ella todos se le hacían demasiado cortos. Lo mejor era que estaban en medio de las vacaciones de primavera, dos semanas en las que aprovechó para estar de Harry lo más cerca posible. Bien es verdad que no había mucho tiempo que perder, pues los exámenes ya comenzaban a estar demasiado cerca, y no precisamente unos exámenes cualquiera, sino los TIMOs. Aun con todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que suponía tener que quedarse estudiando cuando el sol del exterior invitaba a salir, Harry y Hermione conseguían encontrar siempre un hueco para poder salir y pasear por la orilla del lago, el sitio que más les gustaba.

Cómo conseguían librarse de Ron, era algo que ni ellos mismos sabían, pero finalmente lo conseguían. Habían decidido no hablarle de lo suyo de momento, en parte porque temían un poco cuál podía ser su reacción. Sin embargo, fue Hermione la que habló del asunto con Ginny, que enseguida la abrazó y le dio todo su apoyo. En realidad, la mayoría de las veces que evitaron que Ron se les uniera fue gracias a la pequeña de los Weasley, que no tardaba en inventar cualquier pretexto para recluir al pobre Ron en la Sala Común. Era todo un espectáculo presenciar esos momentos, sobre todo cuando las excusas que daban para salir los dos de la torre de Gryffindor eran cada vez más ridículas.

"¿A dónde vais?"- se interesó Ron una tarde en mitad de las vacaciones, cuando Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"A la biblioteca, te lo hemos dicho antes".- improvisó Harry.

"¿Y os vais a ir sin mí?"- preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Pero no es necesario que vengas, la señora Pince sólo nos puso el castigo a Harry y a mí".

"¿Pero de qué castigo me estáis hablando? ¿Desde cuándo te castigan a ti, Hermione?"- el pobre Ron cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

"¿No te lo dijimos? Es que estuvimos hablando demasiado alto, y ya sabes lo rápido que se enfada la señora Pince, es una mujer muy irascible".

Una vez más, y notando que a Hermione empezaban a acabársele las ideas, Ginny Weasley intervino a tiempo, aunque quizás de una forma un poco dura. Era cierto que en esos momentos, cuando la pelirroja se enfadaba o pretendía hacerlo, su parecido con Molly Weasley era más que razonable.

"¡Ron, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Quieres dejarles en paz y ponerte a estudiar?! ¡Si tienen que cumplir un castigo, mejor que no lleguen tarde!"

El chico también parecía haber detectado la vena de su madre en Ginny, porque se acurrucó en la butaca que ocupaba y se escondió tras el libro de Encantamientos. Harry y Hermione prometieron no alargar mucho más aquella situación, porque su amigo no tardaría en empezar a sospechar. Y cuando el momento de confesarse ante Ron llegó, resultó que todo fue más fácil de lo esperado. Al principio puso cara de incredulidad, como si lo que le contaban formara parte de una inocentada. Luego se quedó un poco apagado, como si pensara que ahora quedaría un poco excluido, que él ya no pintaba nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, fueron Harry y Hermione quienes le aseguraron que todo seguiría siendo como hasta ahora, y que aunque sonara un poco pasteloso, ellos dos le necesitaban.

Por mucho que ambos desearan lo contrario, la velocidad con la que volaba el tiempo no perdonaba ni siquiera durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Cada vez que se sentaban junto a la orilla del lago y dejaban que las horas pasaran mirándose, sonriéndose, confesándose y besándose, deseaban que alguien detuviera el tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca era suficiente. Por mucho que hubieran decidido destruir cualquier barrera que entre ellos se interpusiera, cada día quedaba algo por contar. Y si al día siguiente retomaban sus conversaciones donde lo habían dejado, nunca parecían haberse contado todo. Pero, con todo, Hermione valoraba las horas transcurridas junto a Harry por encima de todo. Era imposible dejar de pensar que sus más profundos deseos se estaban haciendo realidad, y en consecuencia, cada día temía más y más que todo aquello se acabara. Era miedo lo que sentía, miedo a que ocurriera algo malo que los separara para siempre, miedo a que Harry desapareciera de su vida sin haber disfrutado de los secretos que escondía el amor.

Víctimas del rápido transcurso del tiempo, las vacaciones de primavera quedaron pronto atrás, y esto supuso la llegada del último trimestre, sin duda el más duro para los alumnos de quinto año. En cuanto las clases terminaban y cenaban a toda prisa, todos se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes para estudiar todo lo posible antes de que el sueño les venciera. Pero la proximidad de los exámenes no era lo único que preocupaba a los tres amigos. Con Dumbledore fuera de la escuela, Hogwarts corría más peligro que nunca. Voldemort seguía ahí fuera, seguía en busca de esa arma de la que Sirius habló al final del verano. Harry había tenido nuevos sueños, en los que había presenciado al Señor Tenebroso castigar a varios de sus secuaces por no haber conseguido algún objetivo en concreto. Y con Dolores Umbridge como nueva directora, la posibilidad de sentirse seguros era más bien remota.

Así, el último trimestre, cuando el sol calentaba los terrenos y era imposible disfrutarlo, llegó a su fin antes de que se dieran cuenta. Los TIMOs se acercaron como depredadores, haciendo imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la preparación de una poción envejecedora, el movimiento exacto de varita para transformar una mofeta en un jarrón o el hechizo que evitaba que los objetos se rompiesen al caer al suelo. Examen tras examen, los chicos y chicas de quinto curso notaron que el cansancio les invadía, no en vano pasaban gran parte de la noche estudiando. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de esos últimos días de curso, cuando todos estaban libres de exámenes y deberes, era un buen motivo para querer hacer los TIMOs lo mejor posible. En el caso de Harry y Hermione, su verdadera motivación era así mismo la de disfrutar de la brisa templada de verano, de la libertad que suponía pasear por los terrenos sin tener que preocuparse de nada más que de la felicidad del otro.

Solos, el uno junto al otro, inseparables, compartiendo miradas que sustituían cualquier palabra. Los únicos conocedores de un lenguaje carente de sonidos, letras y reglas ortográficas, pero repleto de significados. Un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían.

Después de una fácil prueba práctica la mañana de un miércoles a mediados de junio, en la que Harry maravilló a todos los examinadores tras haber conjurado un perfecto patronus, llegó el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el último de todos. Hermione, que no había quedado satisfecha con el examen práctico, estaba deseando demostrar a Dolores Umbridge que sabía incluso más que ella sobre la materia. Aquella tarde, todos los alumnos de quinto curso entraron al Gran Comedor, que como venía siendo costumbre, se había convertido en una gigantesca sala repleta de pequeños pupitres, donde a cada uno de ellos le esperaba pluma, tinta y varios rollos de pergamino.

La profesora dio la vuelta a un gigantesco reloj de arena, e inmediatamente después, se oyó el rasgueo de decenas de plumas. _"PRIMERA PREGUNTA: Explicar detalladamente las diferentes maneras de reconocer y acabar con una banshee". _Por supuesto, Hermione se sabía la respuesta, y en poco tiempo ya la tenía contestada. Pero algo ocurrió antes de que pudiera empezar con la segunda pregunta. Pudieron escucharse pequeñas explosiones que parecían proceder de los pisos superiores del castillo, unas explosiones que fueron ganando intensidad progresivamente. Los alumnos dejaron de escribir y se giraron hacia las puertas del comedor, y no hubo nadie que se lo impidiera. La profesora Umbridge también miraba en dirección al Vestíbulo con el espanto dibujado en el rostro. A las explosiones se les sumaron unos silbidos que acabaron por aclarar que se trataba de una exhibición interna de fuegos artificiales, que no tardaron en entrar en el Gran Comedor y llenarlo todo de fuegos, chispas y formas de colores. Umbridge gritó de rabia; los alumnos lo hicieron de alegría. En medio del espectáculo pirotécnico, dos personas entraron en la estancia volando en escoba y agitando sus varitas de tal manera que los exámenes saltaron por los aires. Eran, por supuesto, Fred y George Weasley, que protagonizaron la despedida más impresionante jamás vivida en Hogwarts. Dejando atrás los vítores de los alumnos y a una horrorizada Dolores Umbridge, los gemelos abandonaron la escuela, libres por fin, dispuestos a darle comienzo al futuro que siempre habían soñado.

Al igual que el resto, Hermione aplaudió este espectáculo. A decir verdad, hubiese preferido terminar el examen, pero tratándose de una arpía como Umbridge, le quitó importancia. Todos habían salido al exterior, donde la hierba refulgía bajo el sol estival. Aún esquivando fuegos artificiales que habían adquirido formas de serpientes, aves fénix e incluso dragones, Hermione se giró hacia Harry, que aclamaba a los gemelos junto a Ron. Durante un par de segundos, sus miradas se encontraron en mitad de un mar de alumnos que saltaban, gritaban y reían.

Sólo un par de segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que algo empezó a ir mal. La mirada de Harry se apagó de repente, la sonrisa desapareció, pero nadie excepto ella parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Antes de poder reaccionar, Harry hizo amago de apoyarse en Ron y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Hermione corrió hacia él apartando a la gente del camino, preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando. Ron también se giró por fin, y poco a poco, los vítores se fueron apagando a medida que los alumnos se iban dando cuenta de que Harry Potter parecía haberse desmayado. Hermione pidió que se apartaran y se agachó junto a él, palpándole la cara, agarrándole las manos, rogando que despertara. Mientras, él yacía sobre el césped seco del exterior, mucho más pálido de lo normal y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Ni Ron ni Hermione eran capaces de imaginar lo que Harry estaba presenciando, pero él tampoco hubiera deseado que sus amigos presenciaran cómo Lord Voldemort torturaba sin compasión a Sirius Black.

* * *

"Harry, necesitamos estar seguros de que Voldemort no ha vuelto a colarse en tu mente".- Hermione intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, pero parecía que nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

"Hermione, no podemos perder tiempo. Está a punto de matarlo".

"Pero Harry…"

"Hermione, Harry tiene razón, deberíamos ir".- intervino Ron tímidamente.

"Harry, por favor, escúchame. Todo esto podría ser una trampa de Voldemort, podría estar usando a Sirius como cebo, se le da bien jugar con las mentes de los demás".

Ginny, Luna y Neville también estaban con ellos. Cuando Harry hubo despertado, habían entrado rápidamente en el castillo y buscado un aula vacía para comentar lo ocurrido. Ninguno dijo nada, pero una cosa era segura. Le habían asegurado que si decidía ir al Ministerio en busca de Sirius, irían con él. Formar el Ejército de Dumbledore no había sido un pasatiempo, era hora de que Harry aprendiera que no estaba solo, que nunca lo iba a estar. El chico miró a Hermione con gravedad.

"No podría quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Sé que Sirius está en peligro, Hermione, tenemos que ayudarle. Confía en mí".

Aquello no era lo que ella esperaba oír, pero se vio obligada a aceptar que dijera lo que dijese, Harry iba a escapar a Londres en busca de su padrino.

"Sólo una cosa".- dijo Ron al ver que Hermione decidía no replicar.- "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta el Ministerio de Magia?"

"Bueno, está bastante claro, ¿no?"- todos miraron a Luna sin comprender, pero ella sonreía.

Surcar los cielos agarrada a una criatura que ella no podía ver no era una sensación muy agradable. Cuando los thestrals cogieron altura y las ciudades se convirtieron en telarañas de luz anaranjada, Hermione esperaba resbalar y caer al vacío de un momento a otro. No obstante, su mayor preocupación era otra. Era imposible dejar de pensar que todo aquello no era más que una trampa de Voldemort, estaba convencida de que Harry había mordido el anzuelo, y a cada milla que avanzaban hacia el sur, se sentía más culpable. Quiso gritarle en las alturas, pedirle que dieran media vuelta y volvieran a resguardarse en Hogwarts. Ese sentimiento de culpa le acompañó durante el resto del viaje hasta aterrizar en el callejón de la cabina telefónica, y creyó que acabaría desbordándola mientras atravesaban el Atrio, bajaban traqueteando en el ascensor hasta el Departamento de Misterios, escogían puertas al azar en una sala circular, atravesaban más y más salas y llegaban a la Sala de las Profecías.

La enormidad de esta sala les sobrecogió a todos. Envuelta en una luz fantasmagórica, la estancia estaba repleta de altísimos estantes que formaban centenares de pasillos. En cada una de las baldas de cada una de las estanterías, decenas de esferas de todos los tamaños descansaban emitiendo una luz muy débil, casi imperceptible. A medida que iban avanzando hacia el pasillo que Harry había visto en el sueño, observaron que a cada una de estas esferas le correspondía un nombre, como si tuvieran dueño.

"Harry, ésta lleva tu nombre".- susurró Neville. Habían llegado al pasillo noventa y siete.

Hermione se acercó junto a Harry hasta el lugar donde descansaba una esfera en particular. La cogió, la sostuvo en las manos; sin embargo, él no parecía interesado en la profecía que llevaba su nombre. Al contrario de lo que esperaba y de lo que les había contado a todos, no había nadie en aquel pasillo. Y aún más: allí no había rastro de ningún enfrentamiento, nada que indicara que Voldemort había torturado allí a una persona, nada que mostrara que la víctima había opuesto resistencia. Hermione jamás podría olvidar la mirada de Harry cuando se volvió hacia ellos. Era el reflejo de la preocupación, del dolor, de la letal incertidumbre. Y entonces, una voz:

"Ahora, Potter, entrégame la profecía".

La voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó fría, distante, pero no por ello dejó de recorrerles el cuerpo como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica. El mortífago, que escondía su rostro tras una máscara negra, tenía el brazo estirado hacia el grupo de amigos. Hermione se fijó en que Malfoy no estaba solo. Pronto, nuevas figuras empezaron a aparecer y se colocaron a ambos lados de Lucius, todos con la varita mágica preparada. "Jamás", le oyó decir a Harry. Malfoy intentó tentar a Harry prometiéndole hablarle del origen de la profecía, de la causa de que sus padres hubieran muerto. Pero Hermione sabía que Harry no cedería, y él se lo confirmo al momento, ordenándoles a todos que lanzaran hechizos destructores a las enormes estanterías. En medio de una lluvia de astillas y cristales, los seis amigos corrieron y buscaron la salida, algo que parecía imposible en aquel laberinto. Los mortífagos aparecían por todas partes, lanzándoles hechizos e intentando bloquearles. Aún así, consiguieron alcanzar la puerta y, sin que pudieran evitarlo, se vieron expuestos a una caída de más de veinte metros, una caída que fue súbitamente frenada centímetros antes de chocar contra un suelo de piedra. Se trataba de una especie de anfiteatro, en el centro del cual y situado sobre una tarima también de piedra, había un arco en ruinas. Por alguna razón, Harry y Luna se sintieron atraídos por esta pequeña construcción, argumentando que podían escuchar voces provenientes del otro lado del arco. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que ese arco no se encontraba allí por casualidad, pero antes de que pudiera pedirles que se alejaran inmediatamente, volvían a tener compañía. Aparecidos como de la nada, los mortífagos apresaron a todos excepto a Harry, que al ser el portador de la profecía, no debía ser atacado. Hermione quedó atrapada en manos de un mortífago especialmente grande y de aspecto trolesco, que la mantenía empotrada contra la pared y apenas le dejaba respirar.

Podía ver cómo Lucius volvía a acercarse a Harry con el brazo estirado hacia él, prometiéndole que si le entregaba la profecía, él y sus amigos podrían marcharse sin sufrir daño alguno. Y entonces ocurrió. Media docena de luces blancas, como gigantescas luciérnagas, iluminaron la estancia en penumbra y se abalanzaron contra los mortífagos, haciéndoles retroceder y liberar a sus presas. Hermione apenas pudo fijarse en lo que ocurrió después. Tuvo el tiempo justo para entender que varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix acababan de venir en su ayuda. Después, se vio a sí misma blandiendo su varita y esquivando más maleficios, algunos de ellos letales. En un momento dado, se oyó un grito por encima del tumulto de la pelea. La profecía acababa de romperse, y una figura nacarada se elevaba despacio en el aire, pronunciando unas palabras que nadie llegó a escuchar. Bellatrix Lestrange se acercó entonces a Hermione y elevó su varita contorsionando la cara en una mueca asesina, y ambas se enzarzaron en un duelo mágico. La chica aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero un haz de luz roja le golpeó de tal manera que fue lanzaba por los aires, aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo, inconsciente. Si Bellatrix Lestrange no acabó con ella, no fue por falta de ocasión. Frente a ella, en la tarima, su primo Sirius se enfrentaba a Lucius, y esa era su oportunidad. Hermione, que yacía inerte y oculta tras un murete, estuvo lejos de poder escuchar las dos palabras que se llevaron la vida de Sirius Black, lejos de ver a Harry mirar el velo ondeante que colgaba del arco, que parecía ocultar a su padrino. Lejos de presenciar la desoladora imagen de Harry buscando tras el arco y asumiendo que Sirius no iba a volver jamás.

Cuando despertó poco tiempo después, sólo se escuchaban gritos lejanos, provenientes de salas contiguas. Se apoyó en un hombro y miró a su alrededor, creyendo estar sola. Y entonces todo se le vino de golpe, todo lo que había visto antes de caer inconsciente, y quiso correr, encontrar a Harry y abrazarlo. Pero en ese momento alguien se acercaba a ella. Era Ginny. Gritó su nombre, se agachó junto a ella y le palpó el rostro preocupada, buscando su mirada para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Hermione se incorporó lentamente. Miraba sin ver, lo único que quería era estar con Harry, comprobar que seguía vivo.

"Ginny, ¿dónde está Harry?- Hermione no sentía la presencia del chico allí, intuía algo malo".

"Ha ido tras Bellatrix Lestrange, ella ha…"

Pero Hermione no esperó a saber lo que la mortífaga había hecho. Siguiendo otra intuición se levantó, y dejando atrás a Ginny y sus súplicas para que volviera, echó a correr gradas arriba y abrió la primera puerta con la que se topó. Ni siquiera se preguntó lo que podría haber al otro lado. Siguió abriendo puertas y cruzando habitaciones hasta que llegó al pasillo que llevaba al ascensor. Subió hasta el Atrio, y lo que vio le paralizó el corazón. Harry yacía inconsciente en el suelo, protegido por una de las figuras doradas que componían la gigantesca estatua central. Y en mitad del colosal pasillo a cuyos lados se situaban decenas de chimeneas, Dumbledore y Voldemort libraban el mayor duelo de varitas que ella había visto jamás. Escondiéndose detrás de lo que quedaba de fuente, arrastrándose por el suelo para evitar ser vista y alcanzada por una maldición, consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Harry. Escondida tras una columna y la figura del mago dorado, se arrodilló junto a él con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza los peores pensamientos. Voldemort estaba allí, y quizás Dumbledore había llegado demasiado tarde. Le zarandeó la cabeza, le besó repetidas veces en la frente mientras las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro, pero Harry no despertaba. Respiraba, lo comprobó, pero ella deseaba estar segura de que se encontraba bien.

"Harry, por favor, despierta". Dumbledore y Voldemort continuaban luchando en mitad del Atrio, desafiando todas las leyes, conjurando una magia que estaba únicamente al alcance de ellos dos. Hermione continuó hablándole a Harry, susurrándole en el oído, pidiéndole que aguantara, que pronto acabaría todo. Sintió miedo, necesitaba compartir esa mirada que conseguía tranquilizarla, que le hacía sentirse segura, protegida. Era una mirada que conseguía ahuyentar cualquier temor, algo difícil de explicar. La necesitaba, más que nunca.

"Harry, quiero ver tus ojos…"

Continuará.

_Nota del autor: Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, he estado muy atareado y no he podido escribir tanto como me habría gustado, pero aquí está, ¡por fin! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del nuevo capítulo. Habrá otros más, aunque queda poco para el final. Intentaré no demorarme demasiado. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, es un placer escribir este fic. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. Quiero ver tus ojos 2ª parte

Capítulo 8

Título: Quiero ver tus ojos (segunda parte)

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Cada segundo era eterno. Prisionera de una insoportable presión, sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra. Pese a que a su alrededor se libraba una pelea que amenazaba con destruir cada recodo del Ministerio, sólo tenía ojos para Harry, que yacía inerte junto a ella. El hecho de no poder refugiarse en sus verdes ojos la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Harry… Vamos, Harry, por favor… Mírame…

Pero el chico estaba demasiado lejos para oírla. Hermione se enjugó las lágrimas una y otra vez, sintiéndose absolutamente impotente. Sabía que seguía vivo, ya que arrodillaba como estaba junto a él, había acabado tumbándose sobre su cuerpo, destrozada, con la cabeza apoyada exactamente sobre su corazón. Los latidos eran lentos, cada vez más lentos, pero estaban ahí, y eso no tenía precio.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se percató del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Lord Voldemort, de pie cerca del vestíbulo de los ascensores, alzaba su varita con las dos manos, como si estuviera intentando levantar algo muy pesado. Solamente tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia el fondo del largo pasillo de las chimeneas para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dumbledore se preparaba para enfrentarse a una onda de miles de fragmentos de cristal que volaba en dirección a ellos. Los miles de trocitos parecían provenir de un estallido previo, pero tan preocupada había estado por el estado de salud de Harry que ni siquiera había sido consciente del caos que reinaba a su alrededor. Tuvo el tiempo justo de coger a Harry por debajo de los hombros y arrastrarlo hasta detrás de la columna más cercana. En el momento en que ella misma se escondió, una lluvia de polvo cristalino cayó sobre la zona donde Dumbledore y ellos se encontraban. Hermione supuso pues que el director de la escuela había conjurado un enorme hechizo para convertir las agujas de cristal en algo no letal.

Unos segundos después, cuando el polvo de cristal se desvaneció, Hermione pudo observar lo que ocurría. Dumbledore, lejos de mostrar signos de fatiga, volvía a estar preparado, varita en mano, conjurando una enorme esfera de agua que se dirigía hacia Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se debatió dentro de la masa de agua, incapaz de salir, pero incluso entonces, Hermione fue capaz de percibir un terrorífico destello rojizo en sus ojos, lo que ella interpretó como un mal presagio. Y efectivamente, con un estallido que salpicó todos los rincones del Atrio, Voldemort se liberó y cayó aterrizando como un gato, apenas afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Dumbledore se preparó para defenderse, pero lo que su adversario hizo cogió por sorpresa tanto a él como a Hermione, pues Voldemort desapareció de repente, sin motivo aparente, como si hubiese decidido huir cobardemente. Durante unos pocos segundos, Hermione dirigió una mirada de desconcierto al director, que resoplaba exhausto y miraba en todas direcciones, obviamente intentando ver dónde iba a volver a aparecer. Pero ni siquiera él pudo llegar a intuir lo que el Señor Oscuro se traía entre manos…

Todo había quedado en silencio, en un opresor y terrorífico silencio, y solamente un repentino gemido de Harry les sacó de esa incómoda sensación. Hermione se volvió inmediatamente hacia él, preocupada, y en cuanto vio que el chico se retorcía en el suelo, supo que algo no iba bien. Dumbledore, sin duda con ese mismo pensamiento en su mente, fue acercándose a paso ligero, sin quitar ojo de encima a su pupilo. A la chica se le cayó el mundo encima cuando se fijó en la expresión del director; él también estaba asustado.

No había nada que pareciera sacar a Harry de ese estado de trance en el que parecía encontrarse. Parecía estar en medio de una horrorosa pesadilla, pero un simple vistazo bastaba para ver que ocurría algo más. Harry había palidecido hasta adquirir un tono casi azulado, sudaba, se retorcía de dolor, pero lo que más impactó a Hermione fue ver sus ojos. No estaban cerrados como mientras se duerme, sino abiertos, y aun así, totalmente irreconocibles. Eran los ojos de alguien que estaba siendo poseído.

* * *

Nada sabía él de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no podía adivinar que yacía en el suelo junto a Hermione, en medio de un duelo de magos que estaba destrozando el Ministerio de Magia. Ni siquiera podía recordar todo lo que había ocurrido antes; la pelea contra los mortífagos, la muerte de Sirius… todo había sido devorado por una hambrienta oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que le rodeaba a él. Flotaba, se mecía en ella, pero de repente todo cambió. Alguien le había sacado del oscuro pozo, pero ¿quién? ¿Y por qué estaba empeñado en mostrarle imágenes que deseaba olvidar?

Una sucesión de oscuros recuerdos empezaron a emerger, imágenes de su infancia, de sus cinco años en Hogwarts, secuencias de los últimos meses, de los últimos días, de los últimos minutos, pero todas ellas impactantes. Era la misma sensación que había sentido cada vez que los dementores se habían acercado a él. No podía desprenderse de ellas, amenazaban con aferrarse a él para siempre, con nublarle la mente y hacerle perder la cordura. Los gritos de su madre volvieron a oírse claramente, la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric se materializó de nuevo, el rostro de Voldemort en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell, el propio Señor Oscuro emergiendo del caldero en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton… Pero a la tristeza y a la desesperación por escapar de las terribles imágenes hubo que sumarle el dolor inhumano que Harry comenzó a sentir. Cada nuevo flash de recuerdos venía acompañado de una punzada de dolor que comenzaba en la cicatriz y se extendía a todo su cuerpo dejándole sin fuerzas, haciéndole cada vez más vulnerable. Si no hacía nada pronto, Voldemort se apoderaría por completo de su cuerpo, y por alguna extraña razón supo que podría hacerlo.

Aunque era más bien escasa, Harry hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba para invocar los recuerdos más felices que conservaba. Cualquiera era útil, daba igual si era débil. Una voz, esa misma voz que durante años le había estado hablando desde un rincón oculto de su mente, le contó todo lo que necesitaba saber, y entonces lo entendió todo. Por muy pequeño que fuera el recuerdo, por insignificante que pareciera para otras personas, una pequeña pizca de felicidad serviría para que el Señor Oscuro se retorciera de dolor dentro de Harry.

"Tú no sabes lo que es la felicidad. No sabes lo que es el amor. Tú eres el único débil aquí, y no podrás acabar conmigo". No pronunció estas palabras, sino que las pensó, pero con tal intensidad que, en la lejanía, pudo escuchar un gritó agónico que escapó de la garganta de Voldemort. Sin embargo, su enemigo no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse con tanta facilidad. Varios de sus peores recuerdos comenzaron a interferir nuevamente, aunque siempre había uno que parecía sobreponerse al resto. Era, como ya lo había experimentado años atrás, el último y único recuerdo de su madre, sus últimas palabras, sus últimas súplicas. Por eso mismo, era necesario recolectar algo más intenso, la felicidad más grande, algo que acabase por ahuyentar definitivamente a Voldemort para que abandonara su cuerpo.

Su mente fue invadida por una repentina luz, tan cegadora como cuando se mira por primera vez al sol por la mañana. Pero algo se distinguía entre los rayos de luz. Una silueta deseaba hacerse ver, caminaba lentamente hacia él, y a medida que se acercaba, Harry comprendió que era la propia silueta la que brillaba con tal intensidad. Su cabello largo y ondulado fue adquiriendo una tonalidad castaña, la misma que la de sus ojos, que emitían un fulgor hermoso. Sonreía, y su sonrisa transmitía una calidez que le hizo olvidar el dolor que le consumía.

Hermione…- una vez más, Harry no pronunció las palabras, sino que las pensó, pero ella pareció comprenderle sin ningún problema.- Has venido…

Nunca vas a estar solo, Harry, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.- su voz era algo más mística que la original, sin duda alterada por lo onírico del momento.

La chica se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Harry deseó que nunca cesaran aquellas caricias. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y tampoco quiso volver a parpadear nunca, no quería malgastar ni la más ínfima parte del tiempo descansando su mirada con un simple parpadeo. La propia mención del tiempo era, por otra parte, algo extraña, ya que ni siquiera se podía decir que se hubiera detenido. El tiempo no existía.

Harry, tenemos que demostrarle que no tiene lugar en este cuerpo.

Sí…

Podemos hacerlo, Harry, sólo hay que dejar paso a los buenos recuerdos.

Lo he intentado, pero…

Ella posó un dedo en sus labios para que no continuara.

Sé perfectamente lo duro que es invocar buenas sensaciones cuando las malas están tan cerca, pero por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a crear el camino que le librará de la posesión de Voldemort.

¿Cómo?

Antes de contestar, se inclinó hacia él y le besó en los labios. "Te ayudaré a recordar la felicidad que hemos compartido juntos". E inmediatamente después, la figura luminosa se desvaneció para dejar paso a una escena totalmente distinta. La imagen mostraba la ventana de la Sala Común desde la que aquel día estuvo observando a Hermione, sentada con Ginny en los terrenos. En aquel momento, Harry había empezado a comprender. Pero la escena volvió a cambiar. Era un aula de Hogwarts, ambos estaban escondidos, mirándose, comprendiendo verdades… La escena volvió a cambiar, y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco; Hermione y él estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, compartiendo el momento más mágico de sus vidas. "Lo único que importa es que estamos aquí, juntos, aprendiendo de nuestros errores, comprendiendo cosas que aún no habíamos entendido", le decía ella. Y tras compartir una intensa mirada, ambos habían acercado sus cabezas hasta que rozaron sus labios…

Harry sintió cómo una oleada de calidez, felicidad y esperanza le golpeaba con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho la tortura de Voldemort. Supo al instante que su enemigo estaba sufriendo, oía sus gritos desgarradores, maldecía por haberse quedado tan cerca de poseer a Harry. Pero no lo había conseguido. Nunca lo conseguiría. No mientras Harry siguiera siendo el dueño de unos recuerdos tan felices para él. No mientras hubiera sitio para el amor en el corazón del chico… Nuevos gritos. Harry sentía que algo se estaba separando de su cuerpo, algo que no le pertenecía a él, que había intentado infectarle, envenenarle con odio. Y ahora se iba, por fin le dejaba libre, volvía a ser él… La imagen del lago fue disolviéndose poco a poco hasta que todo quedó envuelto en un blanco puro, brillante, una luz semejante a la del sol traspasando una cortina blanca. Para él, aquello no duró más que unos segundos, porque lejos estaba de saber que toda una noche había transcurrido, que todo el personal del Ministerio había visto a Voldemort con sus propios ojos antes de que huyera, que sus amigos estaban a salvo, que todos juntos habían regresado a Hogwarts, todos excepto uno, a quien salió demasiado caro acudir en ayuda de su ahijado.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, pensó que no lo había hecho, ya que fue para toparse con la misma cegadora claridad que en sus sueños. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de que la nueva fuente de luz procedía de los ventanales de la enfermería. Era media mañana, y el sol de junio entraba a raudales en la estancia, inundándolo todo de una luz aún blanquecina. Tardó otro rato en descubrir que no estaba solo. Hermione lo miraba con ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir. Pero el hecho de comprobar que Harry estaba bien, que el verde de sus ojos volvía a brillar con la misma intensidad de siempre, hizo que una tímida sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

Buenos días.- consiguió decir antes de dejar escapara un débil sollozo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- Harry se imaginó que no habían sido unos pocos segundos.

Toda la noche, ahora es mediodía. Pero deberías descansar más, Harry. Has pasado por demasiado.- tras una pausa durante la cuál el chico parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, añadió- Los demás acaban de irse. Ron, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Tonks, Lupin… todos.

Todos. Había algo que no encajaba en la mente de Harry. "Todos". Mentira. Si hubieran estado todos, Hermione no se habría olvidado de Sirius. La verdad le invadió como un huracán arrollador, sin ninguna clemencia. Sirius se había ido para siempre, al igual que lo habían hecho otras personas a las que su corazón estaba unido.

Hermione supo al instante lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry. Pensó que debió haber sido más cuidadosa con lo que decía, todo era demasiado reciente. Se apresuró a cogerle la mano. La acarició con ternura, sin apartar la vista del verde de sus ojos. Cuánto había llegado a añorarlo. Unas pocas horas habían sido suficientes para sentir la falta de esa luz tan singular… Decidió retomar la conversación, en parte para hacer regresar a Harry de las sombras que ya volvían a acecharle.

Dumbledore ha sido el primero en venir. Ha estado hablando con Madame Pomfrey, ambos creen que deberías descansar durante unos días más.- hizo otra pausa. Harry asintió, pero no parecía estar prestándole demasiada atención.- Me dijo que te comunicara que tenéis una importante conversación pendiente. Pero para ello quiere que te hayas recuperado completamente.

Bien.

Y también tengo esto para ti, te irá bien.- y acto seguido, Hermione extrajo de un bolsillo interior lo que parecía una tableta de chocolate.- Lo he escondido para que la señora Pomfrey no lo vea, ya sabes, ella dice que te tienes que limitar a beber esa poción que tienes en la mesilla.- con un rápido giro de cabeza, Harry le echó un vistazo, puso una mueca de asco que hizo reír a Hermione y miró con alivio la tableta de chocolate. Ella partió un generoso trozo y se lo pasó.- me lo han dado Fred y George- al ver la cara de susto del chico, se apresuró a añadir- ¡No, no, no es turrón sangranarices! Es de Honeydukes, es delicioso.

A medida que Harry iba comiéndose el chocolate, Hermione se fijó en que el color iba regresando poco a poco a su rostro antes pálido. De alguna manera, él también sintió que el dulce le estaba haciendo bien, ya que consiguió ahuyentar a los fantasmas de la muerte y empezó a centrarse en la persona que le miraba fijamente, la misma persona que hacía sólo unos segundos, o eso le parecía a él, había acudido en su ayuda envuelta en una mística luz.

Aunque durante los últimos días lo había hecho con frecuencia, cada vez que le miraba a los ojos a Hermione le parecía que era la primera vez. La intensidad y la perspicacia de su mirada siempre le sorprendían, acompañadas de ese atractivo color almendra del iris. El rostro de la chica, donde las marcas del cansancio y el sufrimiento eran fácilmente perceptibles, era para él tan inmaculado como siempre. Sin embargo, estaba deseando verla relajada, observar cómo esa tímida mueca iba transformándose hasta convertirse en la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Gracias.

Al principio, Hermione no comprendió. Pero después de una nueva pausa, Harry se lo explicó todo. Ella supo que Harry no se estaba expresando con comodidad, y creía entender por qué. No debía ser fácil hablar sobre algo tan místico, y más cuando uno lo considera algo más personal, que aunque le gustaría contarlo con fidelidad, en parte preferiría guardárselo para él. Pero lo que escuchó consiguió emocionarla tanto que apenas consiguió contener nuevas lágrimas. Se acercó aún más a él para acariciarle el rostro, y durante unos segundos, volvió a crearse esa extraña y mágica conexión entre ambos, algo que sólo ellos podían romper si quisieran, pero en la que nadie más podía interferir.

Cuando estábamos en el Atrio, era insoportable verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada.- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.- Me fijé en Dumbledore, confiaba en que él pudiera hacer algo, no tenía ninguna duda, pero él también se quedó inmóvil. Estaba horrorizada… creí…- no pudo evitar sollozar de nuevo.- Y entonces Dumbledore empezó a hablar, te hablaba a ti, intentó llevarte un mensaje. Decía que siempre hay cosas por las que merece la pena vivir, cosas que tú valoras por encima de todo. La amistad… y el amor.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado pronunciar la última palabra con mayor claridad, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impidió. Pudo ver cómo las lágrimas empañaban también los ojos de Harry. Era una de las pocas veces que lo veía, y aquello intensificó las ganas que tenía de besarle, de demostrarle así que jamás estaría solo, porque pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría allí.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Harry se incorporó sobre la almohada sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione se acercó aún más a é, se sentó cuidadosamente sobre el colchón y acercó sus labios a los del chico hasta que se rozaron. Saborearon el momento, primero besándose tímidamente, después con pasión… No había palabras para describir el momento. Cada uno de ellos había temido no volver a ver al otro, pues sólo unas horas antes, Voldemort había estado a punto de separarlos por siempre. Y en ese instante, comprendieron que no quería nada más en el mundo que poder estar el uno junto al otro, en todos y cada uno de los momentos de sus vidas, que prometían ser muchos.

Abrieron los ojos a la vez y disfrutaron de algo maravilloso, casi sobrenatural. Hermione se encontró de frente con el verde de los ojos de Harry, que emitía tal fulgor que consiguió hechizarla aún más. Pero, además, estaba viendo sus propios ojos reflejados en los del chico, creando una mezcla que escapaba al entendimiento del resto. Él parecía estar viviendo lo mismo, estaba emocionado y algo aturdido.

Parecía estar escrito.

¡Eh, eh, eh! Hay que respirar de vez en cuando, no sé, es una recomendación.- vino la voz de Fred Weasley desde la puerta de la enfermería.

Hermione y Harry se separaron asustados, y ella prefirió no darse la vuelta de inmediato para que no vieran lo mucho que se había turbado. Los gemelos entraron seguidos de Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville, que aunque no les habían visto besarse, sí que habían escuchado el oportuno comentario de Fred y ahora los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. Todos menos Ginny, que muy metida como estaba en el papel de amiga consejera de la enamorada, era la que más al día estaba de la situación de la pareja.

Os íbamos a preguntar si os apetecía algo para desayunar, pero vemos que ya estáis servidos.

¡George!- exclamó Ron, y su grito hizo que Madame Pomfrey saliera de su despacho escandalizada, mandándoles fuera sin escuchar sus quejas.

Sin embargo, la oportuna y sospechosa caída de una pila de libros en su despacho la distrajo y los dejó en paz. Los demás excepto Ron, que acostumbraba a mostrarle un tanto sensible ante situaciones embarazosas como aquella, aún estaban riéndose de la broma de George cuando se quedaron solos.

Ninguno quiso sacar el tema de la noche anterior. Sabían todo por lo que Harry había pasado, y sin duda habría momentos mejores para conversar tranquilamente sobre ello. Luna fue la encargada de repartir unos dulces que había cogido del Gran Comedor, y después de comprobar que Harry estaba bien y antes de que Madame Pomfrey volviera a abalanzarse sobre ellos, les dejaron solos de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, viendo que el resto se había ido, la enfermera no volvió a salir y les dejó disfrutar de una encantadora mañana de verano. Hermione abrió la ventana para que una tímida brisa se colara en el interior. Harry se giró sobre la cama para disfrutar del paisaje, un lado de su cara apoyado contra el otro de ella. Quizás ambos pensaban en lo mismo, quizás intentaban buscar nuevas señales que les comunicaran cómo iba a ser su futuro. Pero sabían que siempre encontrarían una, no tenían más que girar sus cabezas y mirarse a los ojos hasta ver los suyos propios reflejados en los del otro.

Aunque no lo pareciera, no era cuestión de magia.

_Próxima y última actualización:_

_CAP 9. Último capítulo. Agosto 2009. _


	9. Antes que nazca el sol

Capítulo 9

Título: Antes que nazca el sol

Autor: Jon Cadierno

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y estiró un brazo hacia su izquierda, comprobó que dormía solo. Demasiado somnoliento como para preguntarse a dónde había ido ella, se rindió ante el sueño una vez más, hasta que decidió asegurarse de que nada malo había sucedido.

No necesitó más que caminar hasta la ventana para ver que todo seguía bien. Sentada bajo un gran roble, cuya silueta se recortaba imponente contra un cielo que ganaba claridad por segundos, la chica miraba hacia un pequeño lago de aguas calmadas. En nada se parecía la laguna a la de Hogwarts, pues no era tan grande, profunda y plateada, y tampoco se hallaba rodeada de altas montañas. En este caso, las aguas reposaban en el pequeño y poco pronunciado valle que formaban una serie de colinas, creando un entrañable paisaje rural. Aquí y allá, árboles como el roble bajo el que Hermione descansaba salpicaban el paisaje, aún simples siluetas esperando ser bañadas por los primeros rayos de sol de aquel amanecer de julio.

Alcanzó la ropa que había colgado del respaldo de la silla, bajó las escaleras que llevaban directamente a la cocina y salió al frescor del exterior. Le encantaba hacer eso siempre que podía, salir fuera antes de que el sol naciera por la orilla opuesta del lago, y desayunar en el porche disfrutando del aroma a hierba fresca en invierno, del perfume de distintas flores en primavera, del dulzor de la hierba seca en verano y de las caricias del caprichoso viento otoñal.

No había sido algo casual la elección de aquel lugar como su hogar. Hogwarts fue, durante seis años, el lugar que Harry pudo considerar su verdadero hogar, el sitio al que realmente pertenecía. Pero recordaba con la misma nitidez el día que visitó por primera vez La Madriguera, a las afueras de la aldea de Ottery . Aquel día, justo después de aterrizar bruscamente con el Ford Anglia en las proximidades de la casa, Ron le había conducido al interior de la misma. Recordaba haberse quedado perplejo con lo que encontró dentro, así como el comentario de su amigo minutos más tarde: "Bah, no es mucho, pero a mí me gusta. ¿Qué te parece?" Y su respuesta fue la más sincera que pudo haber dado, porque así lo creía, así lo sentía: "Es perfecta".

Durante una charla que mantuvo con Hermione apenas dos años después de la muerte de Voldemort, ella le confesó que algo así había sentido la primera vez que pisó La Madriguera. Decidieron así levantar su hogar en aquel bello paraje rural, un lugar mágico y pacífico donde la vida les había regalado algunos de los mejores momentos de su existencia. No era alta, destartalada y torcida como la casa de los Weasley, pero con ella habían querido materializar parte de los sentimientos de nostalgia que giraban entorno a los veranos en La Madriguera, algo difícil de olvidar.

Harry descendió por la pequeña ladera dejando la casa atrás poco a poco. Aún no había salido el sol y no había luz suficiente para que los colores pudieran ser distinguidos, pero jamás podría confundir la silueta de Hermione. Su larga y ondulada melena bailaba tímidamente al compás de la brisa que venía a surgir del lago. Su mirada se perdía en algún punto indefinido del horizonte, quizás buscando el punto exacto en el que el sol fuese a nacer.

Los años no parecían haber pasado para ella, bien es cierto que sólo contaba con veintitrés años. Era guapa, esbelta, y Harry estaba convencido de que cada día que pasaba, su hermosura crecía casi tanto como las flores en primavera. El chico seguía perdiéndose aún en sus almendrados ojos, que eran todavía más bellos si era posible. Se arrodilló tras ella y le besó el cuello con dulzura, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera.

No podía dormir, está inquieto.

Harry volvió a besarle en el cuello y la rodeó con sus brazos, posando las manos sobre el abombado vientre de la mujer. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, intentando sentir alguna de las patadas que el bebé se había aficionado a dar durante las últimas semanas. Por fin notó un pequeño golpe, y su corazón dio un vuelco, mas era algo que tenía que ver con la emoción, con la certeza de que su hijo estaba allí, esperando su momento, a punto de abrir los ojos al mundo y alumbrar con ellos a sus padres, como a punto estaba de hacerlo el sol de aquella mañana.

Hermione y Harry se miraron tras recibir el particular mensaje de su hijo y sonrieron abiertamente, cada uno de ellos adelantándose en el tiempo a su manera y viendo los años próximos como algo hermoso, teñido de la alegría que puede proporcionar la llegada de una nueva alma al mundo, un alma inocente con ansias de aprender hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que le rodea, de desentrañar cualquier secreto que se interponga en su camino.

Se llamará James.

Las palabras de Hermione le sorprendieron no por su significado, sino más bien por el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de alguien en aquel momento, una voz que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y que le hizo regresar al mundo sin estar seguro de querer hacerlo. Nunca antes habían conversado sobre el nombre que le darían a su hijo, y no por alguna razón en especial. Pero el chico sabía que al expresar Hermione sus deseos, lo había hecho siendo plenamente consciente de que Harry opinaría lo mismo que ella. Al fin y al cabo, el bebé llevaría el nombre de alguien que lo significaba todo para Harry, una persona que pese a que apenas había estado presente en su vida, siempre había constituido, junto a Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Snape y Dumbledore, entre otros, un ejemplo a seguir.

Harry no pudo por menos que responderle con una amplia sonrisa, porque no hacía falta añadir nada más. No existía un nombre mejor para el primogénito, y para enorme felicidad suya, Hermione era de la misma opinión. En el instante en que Harry buscó los labios de Hermione, las manos de ambos cruzadas sobre el vientre de ella, el sol hizo su aparición en el horizonte, emergiendo de su escondite tras horas de letargo, dispuesto a escribir un nuevo día. Su luz no dejó lugar para las siluetas, ya no había secretos que ocultar entre los colores, todo se reveló ante la llegada de la estrella. El regalo más grande se aproximaba, el nacimiento de aquel día aproximaba la llegada de nueva vida.

_Nota del autor:_

_Todo ha de tener un final, y a ese final ha llegado mi particular aventura en este modesto proyecto. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo hace dos años, estaba pensado para que fuese uno solo y no más. Fue una a amiga mía, sin embargo, la que me animó a continuar con la historia, y pude comprobar que, efectivamente, aún había mucho que contar. Y posiblemente me haya dejado miles de cosas por el camino, pero ahora mi tiempo libre se va reduciendo poco a poco, y escribir estos nueve capítulos ha supuesto para mí la inversión de un tiempo valioso. Pero que no haya malentendidos. Ha sido decisión mía crear esta serie, y lo he hecho con mi mayor ilusión en cada uno de los nueve episodios. La misma ilusión que nace en la magia que rodea el universo que tanto hemos adorado durante estos últimos años._

_No es una despedida para siempre, porque siempre podré dedicar tiempo a leer vuestras creaciones. Pero escribirlas supone invertir tiempo en la historia, y estando como estoy estudiando una carrera universitaria, ha llegado el momento de despedirse de mis creaciones en el ámbito de fan-fiction. Espero de todo corazón que los seguidores de esta pequeña historia la hayáis encontrado interesante, por eso me gustaría pediros que dejarais vuestra opinión en un review. Pido perdón también por las tardanzas que haya podido haber con mis publicaciones, pero como ya he explicado antes, todo se ha debido a falta de tiempo. _

_Con la esperanza de que sigáis creando maravillosas historias, y con el deseo de que nunca acabe la magia del universo de Harry Potter, un abrazo para todos._

_Jon Cadierno_


End file.
